Simon snow and the ninth poison
by laurenathalasa
Summary: Snowbaz! Set after Simon and baz get together, quite sad and very twisty and plotty. You might cry. My idea of what Gemma T Leslie would have wanted to write and what Cath would have written after the eighth dance. Reviews more than welcome and I cant tell you much of the plot- it would take forever. Just know, there will be a whole lot of feels.
1. Chapter 1

Simon had not known when he had woken on thursday how hectic the day would be. Scratch that, hectic wasn't a good enough word. How about insane? And painful, now that he thought about it. Baz had been awake before Simon, not that he was happy about it. He had taken his potion last night, and though it had quenched it's thirst, it had kept Baz up half the night as the fire of the poison put his vampire insticts to rest. Simon had been woken in the middle of the night by his screams, but could do nothing to stop them. He had simply cradled Baz in his arms and spoke softly to him. He had tried a sleep spell, but it hadn't worked as usual. That morning Baz was incredibly irritable, but there was something about this that Simon found adorable.

"Good morning Baz." He had muttered when hhe'd woken. He had expected a muttered reply, but what he got was,

"Good morning? _Good_ morning? It may be morning but there's no such thing as a _good _one!" Simon had just chuckled and tried to drag Baz out of bed, but Baz simply put the duvet back over his head. But the end Simon was exhausted and Baz was broken out of his reverie and got out of bed.

"I told you I'd get you out of bed!"

"Oh shut it Snow I though you were above 'I told you so's!'" Baz said, rolling his eyes, as he finished getting dressed. Just as Simon was trying to remember his first lesson of the day, there was a loud, incessant, beeping sound. Crowley, it was irritating. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

"Baz what is that?" He shouted irritated, throwing his hands up in the air before taking them down again. He saw Baz hide a laugh. That sort of gesture was something the dramatic Baz did all too often, and it was scary to Simon how much Baz was rubbing off on him.

"I could be wrong Snow, and hey, you're the mages heir, but it sounds like a fire alarm." He said, his hands over his ears to try and stifle the noise.

"And I could be wrong when I say that we should probably get the hell out of here!" The alarm on Simon's face so perfectly matched the BEEP BEEP BEEP of the alarm that Baz had to let out a laugh before running out of the room, of course he had to slow down for Simon, so really it was like slow motion running.


	2. Chapter 2

When Simon and Baz got into the hall however, the laughing ceased. Simon began to cough, and his breaths became shallow. Baz started to panic, he grabbed Simon's arm and started to pull him down the hall and the staircase at the end of it. Simon was in a bad way by the end of the climb down, and Baz managed to pull him into the potions labs, where the doors were insulated and the insides were untouched by smoke. Baz waited patiently for Simon to regain his breath. His lungs hurt from coughing.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked him. Baz laughed mockingly.

"Am I alright? Crowley Snow are _you_ alright? I thought you were going to pass out!" He was joking of course, but Simon could see the worry in his eyes. Simon simply nodded as he was racked with another bout of coughing. Baz couldn't look at him. Instead he opened the door to hall and notices that the thickness of the smoke was rapidly intensifying. They had to go now.

"Are you ready Snow?"

"Is it ok if I say no?" Simon answered sheepishly.

"No." With that he dragged Simon as fast as he could out the front door of the school and onto the green that lay in front of the moat. The minute they got out Simon collapsed onto the green, and Baz would have mimicked him to keep his cover of being mortal, but his concern for Simon over took everything else. Simon was writhing and coughing on his back. Baz sat over him, holding his upper arms to keep him in place.

"Snow. Snow? Simon? Can you hear me?" He saw Simon shut his eyes and go still.


	3. Chapter 3

When Simon woke he didn't know where he was. It was dark, and he could see the feline outline of who he assumed was Baz. He hurt, all over, he hurt. His throat and lungs burned. He felt like he had been dragged through a fire. Wait... The fire. He started to sit up but the world spun and his groan made Baz turn around with the feline grace that was so natural to him.

"Snow you're awake. Could you try not to die at half 8 in the morning before school you know how it takes it out of me?" Simon grinned. He would of laughed if his lungs didn't hurt so much, but they did.

"How's the school?" He asked as Baz helped him into a sitting position.

"It's alright, the whole inflammable spell means nothing was harmed, but no one thought about the smoke, which is funny-"

"Because that's the thing that does the killing." Simon finsihed. Not all too happily. He assumed from Baz's tone that no one was hurt, well, no worse than he was, and that was survivable. What he wanted to know was;

"Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were, it's just darker. Everyone else left you alone to sleep, Penelope was here, and Agatha."

"And the mage?" Simon asked eagerly.

"No. " Baz said, eyes blazing. "I don't understand it, last year he treated you like Merlin himself and now... Now he couldn't care less if you were ok or not!" He threw his arms up, and for once, Simon didn't laugh. Sure it was funny, but Simon didn't feel like laughing. Not for a second, but for Baz's sake, he forced a smile.

"Are we going to the dorm then?" Simon asked, changing the subject. Before Baz could answer Simon felt the air change. Baz had gone rigid. Simon said nothing. Baz's sensing were 10, 20, 100 times stronger than his. He would trust Baz with his life. In fact he did, frequently. There was a moment where Baz looked into Simon's eyes, and mouthed "Run!" Simon did as he was told, and that was when he heard it, a snarling and the sounds of trees falling.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" He shouted at Baz.

"It's a drakon, never mind that keep running!" He replied, shooting freeze spells behind him between his panting. It didstracted Simon from his-already slow moving- thoughts. It's hard to think when you keep hearing; "you're still like water" being shouted behind you. Some of the spells seemed to work, thank Merlin, others not so much.

"What the hell is a drakon? Are you sure you don't mean dragon? Do we even have any of those?" Simon shouted back.

"No I mean Drakon! With a 'k'! Do you even listen in magical creatures?"

"No! And neither do you you're always talking to me!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not listening Snow!" Baz replied with a sly wink that made Simon roll his eyes and mutter; 'show off'.

"Never mind I'll give you a whole lesson when we get back to school and wait. Hold on. Where are we?"

Baz cursed himself. He had allowed Simon to leave, and so of course, they had been going the complete wrong direction. They had gone around the school completely and were now heading away from it, and worse still they were running out of space to run, and Simon was getting tired. They were trapped, and already half dead. An easy meal.


	4. Chapter 4

As Simon stood back to back with Baz he started to stare at the creatures before him. There were terrifying, all teeth and claws, Simon felt like he was surrounded by razor blades, except the chance of surivival was probably one hundred percent slimmer. He could practically hear Baz thinking behind him, and it surprised Simon when Baz decided to just jump into a fight. He was doing well, not that that was suprising. The surprising thing was that usually Baz had some sort of plan. With a bit of a shaky sigh Simon followed his lead.

Where Baz would cast a spell, Simon was there with the sword of mages, slashing and chopping the creatures down. By the end of the fight both of them had a few scratches, and were pretty god damn tired, but the creatures were all but dust. They went back to their dorm feeling good, complete, happy, they were both safe, crowley knew how, and Baz didn;t protest when Simon dropped onto his pillows, and slept. Neither of them thought to question why the dormitory hadn't actually burned; if they had they would have remembered the fireproof spell put on the school, which Baz had strengthened in their dorm. It was agood thing too, it meant all of their stuff was exactly how they had left it. As it was: they had no idea.

"Snow? Simon, love, wake up." Simon awake to the sound of Baz's voice. It was soft, and Simon opened his eyes slowly to it. Every inch of his body ached and his body protested as he tried to sit up. He could see Baz's amused smirk.

"Well you look fantastic! Seriously, where did you get that pillow, it must have magical abilities!" He was laughing partly as he spoke.

"Shut up Baz." He groaned. How had he slept so well but awoken more tired? Baz looked tired; he always did, pale and ghostlike. Simon could have spent all day staring at him but his eyes burned and he really didn't have the energy to get up. He felt his eyelids closing, he knew he was falling asleep, but he didn't fight it. He heard Baz laugh a little but he ignored it.

"Sleep well Snow." He felt Baz's lips on his cheek before the darkness wrapped around him like a blanket.

When Simon woke again it wasn't even near that pleasant. If Simon had known that he would have woken to the face of himself and not the person he truly wanted to see, he would have never woken up in the first place. For, when he woke up it wasn't the face of Baz that he saw, the features twisted into a sardonic or sarcastic smile, but the face of himself, his energy, the insidious humdrum.

"Hello little mages heir, my it's been a while hasn't it?" Simon cursed himself as he jumped what felt like five feet in the air. He felt the humdrum shake with silent laughter. Simon felt defenceless, his wand was no longer next to him on his bedside table, but in the humdrum's hands. he watched as the humdrum ttwisted the wand around and around in his hands. He was afraid, and Simon was sure that the humdrum could see everything within him, and that meant Baz was at risk too. He simply nodded in response to the humdrum. He didn't know what else to say.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've come across you when your room mate isn't within fifty feet. Strange... Knowing his past, I'm surprised you weren't dead years ago. I assumed he was savouring you." Simon felt a chill run down his spine. He was missing something, as always, but for once he was determined to find the answer, but not from the humdrum, from someone he trusted.

"Well, he's been trying to kill me since he met me." Simon said, trying to joke.

"Yes..." The humdrum drawled, "And yet he never managed it... With his artillery you have to wonder if he was ever really trying to. But that's not important. I'll be visiting very soon Mage's heir, and I advise that you come to terms with your death." Simon blinked, and he was gone. Where he had been, there was only Simon's wand, and a shaking Mage's heir with a mind too slow to think about what to do. He simply got up, showered, dressed, and moved to his next class.


	5. Chapter 5- the science of sleep

Baz hadn't been prepared for what he saw half way through science. He had expected Snow to stay in bed for at least the entire period, although it would have sat better with his conscience if he had stayed in bed for the whole day. What he hadn't been expecting was for Simon Snow the mage's heir to turn up half way through Science (a) WITHOUT his homework, (which meant he had to stand waiting for their teacher; Mrs Hickey, whose name made them laugh a lot to finish her lecture about him being a 'fearless leader who still has to do his homework) (b) for Simon to sit beside him throughout the entire period and not grin or smile or laugh at any of Baz's remarks-which was unheard of- and (c) he hadn't expected Snow to look… Well… Crowley… He looked awful. It was like looking at worn parchment. It was blank, expressionless, as if he was in intense concentration nd yet at the same time trying to force his mind to think of ANYTHING else.

This worried Baz.

There was something about Simon that everyone thought was untouchable, but he was human, and Baz was one of the few who was allowed to see. His breathing was noisy too, and Baz could see Simon himself blushing at the noise of it. Baz took his hand under the table, and felt himself tapping:

**.-. ..- - -.- -R U OK **it read. He and Simon had learnt morse code together. Baz was paying attention to Simon and saw him jerk his had as if to say 'no, not at all.' He was frowning too. Baz squeezed his hand. Baz knew Simon would have stayed for the whole period if Baz had asked him too, but Baz couldn't sit here watching him. With a quiet word to the teacher, they slipped out into the hallway. Baz held his hand for a few minutes before feeling Simon fall against him. He gripped Simon's shoulder, holding him up and pressing so hard as to force a groan from Simon in his panic to keep him upright.

"Sorry…" He heard Simon breathe. Baz just shook his head. He didn't think Simon saw him, and even if he did, Baz wasn't sure his brain would have registered it. It took them a whole 20 minutes to get to the dorm, and by the end of it it was all Simon could do to not fall asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. He felt Baz's hand on his. He opened his eyes and stared into Baz's face.

"Aero bar?" he asked hopefully. Baz shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry I ate them all." Simon's laugh turned into a cough. Simon heard Baz's breath hitch in his throat. He stopped eventually and heard Baz's breath come out in a puff. It made Simon grin.

"R U OK?" He asked. He heard Baz laugh a little. He was drifting off to sleep, he could feel it. It didn't occur to him that he had never told Baz about the humdrum, and all thoughts of it disappeared as he felt Baz press a soft kiss to his lips. When it ended, Simon could feel himself smile against Baz's mouth, and felt Baz climb into bed beside him.

He was asleep in seconds, Baz's mouth not even an inch away from his.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon awoke in pain. He looked at his was bleeding. At some time in the night he had begun gnawing on his own fist. He called for Baz, then he remembered the blood. That explained why Baz wasn't here, he had probably been tempted too much, maybe he'd gone to take his potion, or maybe he'd just gone to lessons, Simon didn't know. He found it hard to care, in fact he found it hard to do anything at all. He knew he needed to clean up the blood but couldn't bring himself too. There was a knock on the door. He couldn't even bring himself to tell whoever was on the other side that it was ok to open the door. He managed something unintelligble, and the door swung open. He heard a gasp. It was Penelope.

"Simon!" She immediatly rushed to help with his hand. She muttered something.

"What was that?" He muttered. He was shaking, he felt cold and hot at the same time, if that was possible.

"I was just saying that I thought Baz was exaggerating. I didn't think you were this bad." She answered. He went to say something, but she cut him off,

"I don't care what you say Simon, self-cannibilism will not get you out of sharing a room with that Pitch." He flinched at her hostility. She didn't know. No one knew apart from himself and Baz, that had only become what Agatha would call 'a pairing' a few weeks ago, but it was the happiest Simon had ever felt. When she had bandaged his hand she went to leave. He managed to stutter out a sentence to her.

"P-P-Penny... Penny what's w-w-rong with me?" He hated the sound of his pleading voice.

"We don't know." Said Baz from the door. Baz came and sat beside him. He kissed Simon's hand tenderly. It made Simon shiver.

"But we will help you. Penny has already given you a potion to help combat it, and you should feel at least a little better by tomorow Snow."

"Snow?" He whispered with a brave devilish smile. A rarity for Simon. Penny took that as her queue to leave, and Baz laughed softly. Baz leant in and said against only meters away from his lips:

"Simon." And then they kissed, it was soft and careful but still left Simon a little out of breath, and he could feel Baz trying to restrain himself.

"It's ok Baz, you're not gonna hurt me." Simon whispered, they kissed again, and the fear was gone between them.


	7. Chapter 7- Settling old scores

They were kissing and it was becoming more and more heated by the minute. Simon fell back completely on the bed and Baz climbed on top of him. Simon's breathed in a shuddering breath as Baz bit softly into his neck causing him to whimper. He couldn't do this, he couldn't go all the way.

"Baz… Baz… Stop we have to stop…" And they broke apart. Simon cursed himself until he saw Baz's face, and that's when he realised. Baz would have stopped anyway. He fell back on the bed beside Simon. They fell asleep like that and Simon was the happiest he had been in a long time.

But then it ended. Simon was standing in a large wood. He was hiding behind a tree, like coward, he thought to himself, and there, in front of him, was himself. Or rather, the humdrum, and in front of him, were Penelope and Agatha. Where was Baz? Simon thought, he looked around, but couldn't see the vampire anywhere, and this whole predicament filled him with a sense of dread. He tried to move, to stand in front of Agatha and shield her as the humdrum stepped and knelt in front of her, but he couldn't move. He could only watch helplessly as the humdrum put his hand under Agatha's chin, and raised her face to his before muttering a single word. She fell limp, and though Simon couldn't see if she was breathing or not, but somehow he knew she was dead. He sobbed a little, but tried to do it quietly so as not to hold up a red flag with his location. Pretty, kind Agatha, was dead.

Then it was Penny. He almost closed his eyes before seeing a whirl of black hair and fangs jump in front of her.

"Baz!" He yelled in fear. Not Baz, not Baz, not Baz, Baz couldn't be here the humdrum would kill him he couldn't be here he couldn't! Baz didn't seem to hear him. He broke the chains that held Penny in place and practically threw her out of the humdrum's grasp. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He started to panic. He started to scream Baz's name. He could only watch, still frozen in place as Baz was simply struck down with a spell that Simon couldn't seem to hear. He watched in horror as Baz fell to the floor. It was then that he should have known it was a dream, for he could suddenly move again and the humdrum had disappeared, but he didn't. It didn't occur to him for one minute, as he run to kneel next to Baz who was struggling to breathe. He took the vampire's hand.

"Baz… baz I love you please don't- Just take a deep breath, just keep breathing please!" He was crying. He was full on crying.

Baz laughed.

"So selfish all of a sudden snow." He said, but Simon could see it was a struggle. Simon stroked his thumb against Baz's face.

"You're so brave… I'm so sorry I couldn't move and I just-" He stopped. Baz was closing his eyes. He shook the other boy.

"Baz! Baz stay awake! Baz stay with me please!" There was no response at first, then a whispered,

"I love you" Through closed eyes.

"Baz! Baz please Crowley no!" He couldn't breathe with loss. He closed his eyes and fell next to the boy wishing he was dead himself if Baz's life would be spared. He thought he heard Baz calling his name, but knew it was ridiculous. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die, but that was ok if he would be with Baz, everything would be fine-

He was jolted awake by Baz holding his wrist about his head and shouting his name. He forced his eyes awake. He was crying. Baz took him in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Sh…. Sh… Simon it's alright, it was a dream you're safe, you're safe it's ok…" Simon's tears were soaking Baz's shirt but he didn't have the energy to care. He looked up at Baz's face and instantly regretted it. There was blood coming out of his _eyes. _It was like he was dead right there and Simon screamed and screamed. He screamed until the air ran out and the entire hallway was awake. It was then that the mage came in. How had the mage heard him? More importantly, the mage seemed to be scowling at how close Baz was to him, to Baz kissing his cheek every now and again, to Simon clinging to him like a lifeline and breathing in his scent. Baz seemed to be doing the same.

Simon didn't know how it happened, one minute he was in Baz's arms and the next he was being dragged away by some of the stronger boys towards the mage's study. He screamed Baz's name. It looked as though they had knocked Baz out or something. He was calling Simon's name but it was like he was falling in and out of consciousness. He screamed for Baz but they ignored him and as he was laid on what felt like the mage's sofa in his study, Simon let dreamless sleep take him.

The minute he woke up his first thought was not of where he was or what he was doing there, it was of Baz. He sat up, and saw the mage, watching him. With a scowl once again.

"Where is he?" I practically growled at him.

"Who?" He asked, in that pensive sounding voice that always seemed just a bit out of it. That one question infuriated me.

"You know bloody well who! Now where is he? I demand to see him!" I knew that was a bit out of character for me but I couldn't help it. I was scared, and the boy I loved was nowhere to be found. Wait… Love? When had he admitted that he loved Baz? Sure it had happened a lot in his dreams, but it wasn't the same… That scared him. Did he love Baz? He didn't know. All he knew was that they were apart and someone was keeping the information of his boyfriend's whereabouts secret from him.

"Oh you demand do you? I never thought you were this stupid Simon! Trusting a Pitch? And a vampire no less." It wasn't the mage that answered, but Agatha. Simon glared at her. It must have been her. It was her who had probably heard him screaming like a child and informed the mage. This was her fault! It was her fault that he and Baz were apart and here she was talking about him like he wasn't even on the same sort of level as humans! How dare she? How dare she talk about Baz like he was vermin! So what if he was a pitch, and it wasn't his fault he was a vampire! He hadn't asked to be bitten! Wait… Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know how Baz had become a vampire… He stored it away to ask Baz when he saw him.

"Just so you know Agatha, I trust that Pitch and that vampire with my life and I love him with all my heart! It is not my fault that I never felt the same way about you." There was silence after his outburst. His heart filled with dread. He had admitted it. He was in love with Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. He heard someone clear his throat behind him. It was Baz.

Baz grinned.

"I love you too." He mouthed. Simon grinned back.

The mage scowled.

Agatha looked downright bloodthirsty.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon had never thought of Agatha as his enemy, but now…Now he was having some odd thoughts which he couldn't stop thinking about. When he had started his relationship with Baz he was sure that he could never devote himself fully. There was still-even now- something that called him to Agatha. He knew it was wrong, even as he thought it, but now, now he was certain that every fibre of his being was devoted to Tyrannus Basilton, Son of Pitch. It wasn't that which was bothering him though. It was the fact that Agatha could be his _enemy_. He had heard once that the only when you loved your enemy enough to break them could you truly destroy them. If that was true then Baz could kill them with the swipe of his hand. He found comfort in this though, because he was sure that no one, save perhaps Penny, loved him quite as much as Baz. No. No one loved or understood him as well as Baz did. So he would understand this. It was then that he was reprimanded by Professor Knight for not paying attention.

The minute the name 'Agatha' was uttered Baz seemed to have what normal people would call a flash back. Baz didn't think that vampires were capable of flashbacks until that moment, but he wished they weren't.

_There was no way Snow would see him here, up on the balcony. Snow was too busy trying to learn his steps for the ball. Too busy stamping all over Agatha's silk boots. She looked lovely today- all golden white hair and creamy pink skin. That girl is opaque, Baz thought. Like milk. Like white glass._

_Simon took a bad step forward, and she lost her caught her with a strong arm around her waist._

_Don't they just shine together? Weren't they every shade of white and gold?_

"_He'll never give her up you know."_

_Baz wanted to whip around at the voice, but he caught himself. Didn't even turn his head._

"_Hello Penelope."_

"_You're wasting your time." She said, and damned if she didn't sound tired. "He thinks she's his destiny- he can't help himself."_

"_I know." Baz said, turning into the shadows. "Neither can I"_

The memory was not fond. Baz had never been able to shake the feeling that Simon still had feelings for Agatha. Sure the 'I love you's' from the other day had surprised him beyond belief, but with Agatha in the room, how did he know that what Snow felt was genuine? It made him uncertain, and it didn't suit him.

"Are you still in love with Agatha?" He asked, startling himself, Snow and interrupting his roommate's sentence.

"What? Baz, NO, what are you talking about? Are you even listening to me? I'm saying I think Agatha may be in league with the humdrum!" He said. Baz hid his sigh of relief. It was difficult to reply. He did anyway.

"Wait how would you know if she was in league with the humdrum anyway? You haven't seen him for- You have seen him. When Snow and why didn't you _tell_ me?" He didn't know what had alerted him to the fact that Simon had seen the humdrum. But he had known the boy for quite a long time. Longer than he'd have liked if he wasn't completely in love with the guy.

"The other week after I was unconscious after the fire… I actually forgot about it…" Baz frowned. It was like Snow to forget things but for him to forget something that important… It wasn't him. Baz gave him an odd look. He put the back of his hand against Snow's forehead and sucked in a breath he didn't need. Simon always felt hot it was true, mostly because Baz himself usually felt cold, but this was taking it to new heights. It made him uneasy, mostly because extremely high temperature was a symptom of vampirism.

"Snow I think you should rest ok? You're burning up. I'll watch Agatha, meanwhile can you just… Just stay here?"

"Stay with me?" Baz shook his head.

"I'm too thirsty Snow."

He left.


	9. Chapter 9- Alone

**A/N: You lucky readers. For those of you who read Clockwork Servant, that has been updated too, and I'm quite proud of it I must say. For any of you with twitter, I have recently gotten an account called laurenathalasa. Feel free to tweet me if you have any questions for me, frankly it's more than welcome. Thanks! If you just want to talk or if you've got suggestions-which would be invaluable- please tweet and tell me so all the other people who have twitter can see! If you can't then please don't be shy and PM me. I love hearing from you all! As you were. Carry on!**

Simon.

He ran. It took him a very short time to reach the group, about 4.2 seconds but he couldn't be sure. He had more important things to think about. Like what in Crowley's name had happened to Simon _now_? It was only when he had reached him that he realised Simon wasn't with them. Why wasn't Simon with them? Usually when Simon had gotten into a fight they would bring Simon to Baz, make Baz feel bad for being a bad roommate before whisking him away to the infirmary. _What was different this time?_

"Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" The questions came out all at one before he could ask any of them coherently.

"Breathe Basilton. As far as we know Simon is alive."

"What do you mean as far as you know?" He was freaking out now. This was not the sort of wording he was used to and more importantly where. Was. Simon. _Get a grip Pitch._ He told himself. But he couldn't.

"He's missing. Must I remind you that you were supposed to be watching him?" The mage looked angry now, so Baz smirked deliberately. Though inside his brain was going _Simon Simon Misssing Missing Missing MISSING!_ _Get a grip Pitch_ he told himself again.

Ah that brought him back. He rememembered.

It had been the night of the nightmare. Simon had been having one of his frankly terrifying nightmares. Baz had woken him, comforted him, and the mage had seen it as a good time to wrench Simon away from him when Simon most needed him. He had then beaten to a pulp, mostly because he thought the mage really didn't like him. Then there had been the actual information. The whole 'keep him safe or I will end you'. As if Baz gave a damn. He would live forever, as to the issue Simon, what did they think he had been doing? Just kissing him and sitting around all day?

He had to find Simon. He had to. He didn't say anything more to the mage. There was nothing to say. He didn't care what the mage had to say, which was probably absolutely nothing. Baz knew one thing. If Simon had had time, he would have left a message for Baz. This he knew. So he ran to the dormitory as fast as he could.

Penelope sat in the dormitory Simon shared with Baz in complete puzzlement. There was nothing here that seemed to leave any sort of message. She sighed. _Come on Simon you're clever enough for this. Give me a sign. Give Baz a sign._ She hadn't been surprised at all when Baz had turned up only 20 minutes ago frankly freaking out. It was something new she had never seen on Baz and she wasn't sure she liked it. He was breathing in quick puffs and seemed incredibly angry. He hit the wall forcefully, yet Penny knew it had to have taken restraint otherwise they would have both been buried by Baz's strength. Penny breathed.

"Baz it's ok… It's ok just tell me what you know."

"He's just gone Penny! Just gone!"

"Shhh… Baz It's gonna be ok, just trust me. Who would have taken Simon?"

Baz seemed to freeze.

"I don't think he was taken. Look, there's no sign of a struggle."

"Then what do you suggest happened Sherlock? He wouldn't have just left!"

"This suggests otherwise." Penny hadn't seen Baz take the note off of Simon's bed until it was too late. She looked over his shoulder to read it.

_Dearest Baz,_

_I love you. I need you to know that Baz. But there's something you have to know. I have to go. If I don't, you'll be killed, either by the humdrum or just by being around me. You can try saying it's not true but it is. You know it is. I couldn't live with that Baz. I couldn't live without you, and so the humdrum offered me a way out. Work with him, and your life will be spared. I don't care Baz. I don't care what he does to me. I just need you to live. Please. Salaam._

Simon.

"No. No I don't believe this. He would never-" Baz started. His voice cracked. His hand was shaking.

"But he did."


	10. Chapter 10- Do not go gentle

**A/N: Let me just say sorry in advance. ****Sorry! Ave atque vale Simon.**

**Simon POV**

Simon had felt his heart ache when Baz had left him the other night claiming he was too thirsty to just lie there with the mage's heir, but it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Crowley it hurt… This awful, awful pain. The distance. Distance to Simon was one of the most horrible barriers. He had heard that long distance relationships didn't really work, and he knew it wasn't that you didn't see the person, it was the fact that it felt like the barrier was impenetrable, the distance, and there as nothing you could do about it. And that was how Simon felt now.

To a point. He also knew though, that this was his fault. He had left Baz. No he couldn't think like that. This was the humdrum's fault. All the humdrum. He looked around. It was beautiful here. The woods. He knew he shouldn't be here at night, and it seemed silly to stay around the school, but to stay too far away Simon was sure would kill him. It was then he heard it. A rustling. He had mere minutes to grab his sword before they pounced.

**Baz POV**

Baz felt sick. He had been re-reading the letter for so long. How could Simon do this? He had searched the whole grounds. Twice. Got a beating from the mage, literally. Penny had gotten very angry at the mage for that, but by the time she saw the bruises and the cuts, it was already done. It didn't help, no pain, he felt dead. Well, more dead than usual. And thirsty. Crowley he was so thirsty. He hated the distance. _Now I know why long distance relationships don't work_ he thought with an emotionless smirk. It was crushing, claustrophobic and empty at the same time. Penelope wouldn't leave him alone either. She had decided to sleep in his dorm with him, which had made him snap.

"Look, I just don't want you to be alone Baz, not since… he left ok? I'm staying here whether you like it or not."

That had been fine. He could deal with her company. Sure it meant he couldn't just curl into himself with a shirt of… his… and just cry, but he could deal with it. It was what happened next that he couldn't deal with.

In one swift moment Penelope dumped her stuff into the centre of Si- his bed. Gripping his shoulders, he threw her away from (Oh for Crowley's sake Simon! Ok? It was Simon's! Not saying his name won't make it better, get a grip Pitch!) Simon's bed, literally threw her. He was lucky she landed on a bean bag- Simon hated it, they had put it in the corner because (a) he couldn't stand it and (b) because Baz wouldn't get rid of it. He loved to see Simon annoyed. She had looked at him confused, cocking her head to the side and studying him. Trying to appear calm, but Baz had been sure she was mentally counting to ten.

"Baz are you ok? Y-you're shaking…" She said. Her voice shaking a bit. He took a deep breath he didn't need.

"Don't. Touch. His. Stuff." He growled. Crowley he was thirsty. He was so thirsty and here she was, a warm source of food just waiting to be… He stopped himself. Penny was a friend! Not food! He felt his hands make fists at his sides.

"Baz calm down you're hungry you just need to-"

"No! I didn't drink when Simon was around and I won't drink when he's not!" He shouted at her.

"Baz you need to. You must have drunk when Simon was around or you'd be dead." She reasoned. He could hear the unspoken question. She knew Baz didn't lie about things like that. _How did you survive? _He ignored it. That was between him and Simon.

"I am dead." He said, laughing hollowly. She winced at her mistake.

"Baz if you don't go out and find blood I will cut my wrist right here." She threatened. Now it was his turn to wince. His self-control practically went out the window when he was around a food source and he was hungry. It had been that way the other night when Simon had asked him to stay and he couldn't. He knew now that if Penny cut herself he wouldn't be able to stop himself, and that wouldn't be pretty.

"Alright! Alright. There are some woods just inside the school wards, I'll hunt there alright?" She nodded, and he left without another word.

And that brought him to now. Walking to the woods dreading the impending hunt. It could be worse, he could bump into some of the other vampires. He shivered. Bloodsucking murderers. Baz had had a theory a while ago that the Vampire race had been enslaved or were simply working in league with the humdrum, because they always seemed to know a lot more about Simon and Baz than he would have liked. It was as if there was someone watching them. Whether it was the vampires or some other race Baz didn't know, but the vampires were definitely well informed about them. He jumped. What was that noise? He moved forward silently. Closing his eyes and listening. He heard it again. The whistle of steel. Someone was being attacked.

He did debate for about half a second about leaving whoever it was to fend off whatever it was themselves, but, from what Baz found, a battle usually meant blood, and that was something Baz needed right now. He ran toward the noise.

**Simon POV**

Vampires. Ok, ok, this is a bit of a problem, Simon thought. One vampire? That's fine. If Baz was anything to go off, you could defeat one vampire with a mint aero bar, but Simon highly doubted that this pack were chocolate fans. He cursed as another one lunged towards him. He couldn't hold of this many. There was so many, more than he could count, and he didn't have good enough magic to cast a strong enough spell. Baz had always been the spell caster between them, which was ironic because most of the time he prepared to just use his strength, of in more desperate circumstances, his fangs. Simon wouldn't lie, he looked pretty damn scary like that. He slashed at another one of them, and it staggered back. That was when everything went to hell. He felt it before he saw it, hands grabbing around him, holding him in place. A vampire behind him. He shuddered. This was it. They'd kill him for trespassing at night. This was not good. He couldn't die, not without seeing Baz again. Not without seeing him smirk or telling him how stupid he was and- Shut up Snow! He told himself. He would get out of this. He had to.

"What are you doing here little mage's heir? And so alone too. I've heard that that roommate of yours likes the taste of your blood. I wonder what all the fuss is about…" The vampire behind him murmured into his ear. His stomach churned. _Disgusting_ he thought. See, one can only be turned into a vampire if the venom of the vampire and the blood of the human is mixed. The venom is excreted by the vampire fangs, and in large doses can kill an opponent almost instantly. It's the venom that causes the change, but no doubt about it, having someone drink you blood is apparently not a very nice experience.

"Leave me alone. Let me go you monster. You won't like to see my magic when I get angry." He tried threatening. It was a complete bluff, and Simon was sure the vampire knew it. How did he know? Well, when the fangs grazed his neck of course.

**Baz POV**

Simon. His Simon. Standing not 2 feet away from him past the trees.

Baz thought he had got there too late. He could see Armand's fangs dangerously close to Simon's neck. His Simon. He forgot about his thirst immediately. He had to stop this now. He felt the anger building. He ran out. Standing in front of Armand and Simon. Snarling dangerously.

"Don't you dare touch him." He snarled. Baz could see Simon staring at him, his eyes swimming with tears, probably taking in how bad Baz looked. There was so much love there that Baz felt his heart ache in longing. He looked away. Armand laughed.

"Ah Basilton perfect timing as always! Wouldn't want you to miss the party! And Baz you should know by now, that you can't stop me." He winked. The bastard. Baz felt arms holding him back. He struggled. How were they holding him back? One vampire? Baz knew that wouldn't be enough to retrain him. What in merlin's name was going on?

"NO! LET HIM GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM!" Baz shouted. He felt a knife against his throat. _Yes end it. End it all._ He thought. _Don't make me watch this. Don't make me watch please. _

It was then that he saw Simon's eyes, and his heart turned ever colder. Simon wasn't looking at him, but past him, clearly at however was holding him.

"Baz. Don't. Move. Please." He whispered, but Baz heard it. It was as if Simon could read his mind as if whirled trying to come up with a way out. Then the figure holding him spoke.

"Get on with it Armand. Turn him." Baz only froze for a second. It was the humdrum holding him. Before he struggled against him again.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! ARMAND PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE HIM!" He was sobbing now. Even if they only turned Simon, the darkness would swallow him up. It could crush everything he loved about the boy, and the agony…. Oh the agony… He held his breath as he saw Armand freeze. Had he struck a nerve?

"Sir… The love… I…" _What?_ Baz thought

"You will do this Armand. Regardless of the danger. Little Mages heir. Don't struggle. I have your love here." Neither of the boys tore their eyes away from each other. Simon spoke first.

"Please. Please Armand. I won't run. Just let me go to him." He whispered. Baz was sure the humdrum hadn't heard.

"Armand, Master please, just give them a few minutes. Show some mercy." Pleaded a young vampire in the crowd. A few others murmured in agreement. Baz recognised her. Amelia. Or Amy. _Oh please Amy… I can never owe you more._ He didn't see the humdrum agree, but he was thrown to the ground. Simon was beside him in a few seconds. They kissed in desperation. Baz felt Simon's tears on his face.

"Baz I'm going to be ok… I'm going to be fine. We'll be ok…"

"Why did you leave me?" Baz sobbed.

"Please Baz we don't have a lot of time. I did it to protect you. Please I love you so so much. I couldn't put you in danger."

"And I can't watch you die." Whispered Baz. They kissed again. Holding each other close.

"Don't go. Don't go please. Just run. Come with me. We-"Simon stopped him.

"Baz I'm sorry. But you know they'll catch us. You don' have to watch, you should go."

"I'm not leaving you." They were shaking. Baz felt like he might break.

"I love you. Crowley I love you this shouldn't be happening…" Baz said angrily.

"I love you too. Just don't do anything stupid. It's going to be ok." They kissed, but it was over too soon as they were ripped apart. Baz felt Armand's eyes on him, with was that pity? And something else. Something else he couldn't read. He watched as Armand spoke to Simon,

"Just stay still Simon ok? The more you move the more it'll hurt. You have to stay still."

Simon nodded. He was watching Baz all the while. Mouthing 'everything is ok' and 'I love you' as he did. Baz was shaking.

"I don't want to do this… I'm so sorry Simon. Close your eyes ok?"

"You're not just turning me are you?" Simon whispered.

"No. Close your eyes ok? Close your eyes and think of him. I'll be as gentle as I can. Like falling asleep. Just try not to focus on the agony."

Simon took a shuddering breath.

"I love you Baz, don't ever forget that. I will always be with you. I love you. Everything is going to be ok. I love you more than life itself." Baz choked on his sob. Get a grip Pitch!

"I love you too Simon. Just remember us, it'll be quicker than falling asleep. No more pain. No more fighting. It's ok now. I love you little mage's heir. My mages heir." Simon closed his eyes as more tears fell. He opened them again.

"I'm ready Armand."

"I'm sorry Simon."

And then he sank his fangs into Baz's love, Simon never once tearing his eyes away from Baz's, and mouthing 'I love you' before the pain took over. Baz struggled against the humdrum who was laughing loudly and eventually let Baz go as Simon writhed on the ground. The humdrum vanished, and Baz was glad. He was by his lover's side in an instant.

"Simon, Simon love it's ok, it's ok, you're gonna be ok…" He said. Armand was by Simon's other side.

"Simon think of Baz, Baz you think of him. Both of you lose yourselves in the other. You're gonna be alright Simon, it'll be over soon, it'll be over soon. I'm so sorry." He buried his face in his hands. Baz didn't even look at him. He was completely fixated on Simon. He felt Simon's hand on his. Memories rushed through his mind. The aero bars, the stolen kisses, the close calls, the deadly battles, the fire, everything. Everything he loved about Simon, everything passed through him like electricity. He saw Simon's eyes close.

"It's ok love… Just go to sleep. Just go to sleep. It's alright now. I love you." He held Simon close.

"I love you too." He heard Simon breathe. Then at last, he was still. Baz couldn't move. It was too much. He was frozen. The world stopped.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered.

**A/N: I may have cried… Just a little. Ok Ok do you hate me? I can update sooner if you tell me to. No I'm joking, I'm not going to demand reviews, but they do make my day. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging too long. Wasn't that sad though?**


	11. Chapter 11- A sleeping mage's heir

Baz had never seen this coming. He had just gone out for some blood, and had come back with a… sleeping mage's heir. It was awful. Simon felt so limp in his arms, where he would usually be a lot heavier. Simon's head was resting on the crook of Baz's neck, and Baz was sure one of his tears had landed on Simon's face.

He was forcing himself not to lose it. There were still some students out by the lake, but if they saw Basilton Pitch cry, they would be on him in an instant, and then all hell would break lose. That was when Baz thought about the mage. Crowley, he was a dead vampire walking. He shook himself. The love of his life was dead and here he was thinking about himself! He got to the dorm that was now inhabited by Penny in his absence not a moment too soon. He knocked.

"Baz!?"

"Let me in. Please Penny." She opened the door without a word. Baz carefully set Snow down on his bed. Lying there it was like nothing was wrong. He wasn't dead. He was fine. But Baz knew he wasn't. Then he allowed himself to cry over Simon's broken body.

"Baz what happened?" Penny asked, almost begging. Begging for it not to be true.

"The humdrum… He had the vampires…. Working for him… The head… He bit Simon…" He chocked out.

"No. No. He can't be dead. He can't be!"

"I'm sorry Penny." He said. Stroking Simon's cheek as he spoke.

"We have to tell someone, the mage or-"

"No. No one can know. Not yet. I need time Penny. No one can see me like this. Please Penny." She nodded, and then sat down next to him, by Simon's body. She was humming a quiet lullaby when they both heard the door crash. She jumped. Baz was still. He didn't even look up.

"Who are you!?" She demanded.

"My name is Armand, please you must let me see the mage's heir."

"He's dead! Get out! Now!"

"No Penny. Let him." Said Baz quietly.

"He's a vampire!" She protested. Baz cleared his throat, a gesture that said, _so am I, thanks for the insult._

"He's not just a vampire Penny. He's _the_ vampire. He did this." He gestured to Simon. Penny let him in, still angry.

"Penelope would it be possible for me to have some alone time with Basilton?"

"And Simon." Interjected Baz so quietly that no one seemed to notice. Penny and Armand were currently ingaged in a stand off. It seemed that Penny lost. She closed the door behind her. The minute she was gone Armand rushed over to Baz, and Simon's body.

"How is he?" Asked Armand. Baz slapped him.

"He's dead you son of a-"

"Alright Alright I'm sorry. But listen, we can save him, we can Baz." It was then that h looked Baz straight in the eye.

"Baz you look-"

"Dreadful I know. I'm just so tired... It's like nothing I've ever felt, like my heart's been wrenched out of my chest." He admitted. Armand put his hand over Baz's heart, and then over Simon's, and closed his eyes. He yelped and drew his hand back after a few minutes from Simon's chest.

"No. No." Armand said, shaking his head.

"Armand talk to me, will he wake up?" Demanded Baz, who only moments ago had thought the love of his life was dead. Armand nodded.

"I must go. Do what you must Baz, alright?" Baz just nodded uncomprehenedingly.

"Once the humdrum realise Simon isn't dead, he will come after Simon. You must protect him."

"We protect each other." Answered Baz, returning to staring into Simon's face.

"Come on love. I'm here, wake up." He whispered, kissing Simon's cold lips and holing him close.

**Simon POV**

Simon didn't know where he was. It was blindingly white but he thought that he as in the dorm he shared with Baz. But then he saw Baz, and looked on in puzzlement. Baz was holding him close, he was crying and shaking. Simon looked at himself and began to wonder... Am I dead? He gasped. He watched as Baz pressed his lips to his own and he could _feel_ it. Feel Baz's kiss against his lips, but he couldn't get any closer to Baz. He blinked and the scene changed.

There was- was that Armand?- yes, it was, Armand. He was chanting and surrounded by other vampires, as if to protect him. Armand looked up, and for the first time someone saw him. Armand could see him.

"Simon." Armand said in surprise.

"Where am I? What's going on!?" Simon demanded.

"Simon I bit you. I'm sorry. I thought I had killed you, but..." He stared at Simon.

"You're going to wake up." He uttered as if realising something amazing.

"You're going to wake up. Can you move yet?" Simon shook his head. He didn't know how.

"Then let me carry you. We have to get you back to your body." He said.

"I felt Baz kiss me." Simon admitted. Armand stared at him.

"You what?"

"Baz, he kissed me, I felt it."

"Oh no. Come on." He saw Armand pick him up, but he couldn't feel it.

"Armand talk to me what's going on?" He demanded.

"Simon... You're changing." He whispered. And there was nothing more he could say, because they had reached the dormitory, and there was Baz, and Simon lost himself in those eyes.

**Baz POV**

"Armand? What are you doing here, you said you had to leave, you sounded busy." He said. He had stopped crying after Armand had left. Penny hadn't come back, and Baz felt a little guilty, it was him who had told Penny to let Armand in.

"I have Simon." It was then that Baz notice the strange way Armand was holding his arms out. As if he was carrying something.

"You-You have him? Bring him over now!" He said, letting the joy spill over. Armand moved over and was about to lower what Baz could only call Simon's spirit when he stopped.

"Just... Just don't expect too much Basilton." He warned. Baz felt a new sense of dread. _Oh Crowley no... He can't Change. _Armand lowered down Simon's spirit before Baz had a chance to stop him.

Simon's body writhed immediately, and his eyes snapped open. He gasped for air.

"Baz... Baz I can't breathe..." Baz closed his eyes to the pain. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Sh... Simon calm down... Just take deep breaths..." He knew Simon wouldn't have long. The poison, the venom would be spreading soon and Baz knew himself the pain. Simon spasmed as the pain hit him and he cried out. Baz looked at Armand.

"How do we stop it?" He demanded.

"How?" He said again when Armand didn't answer.

"It's too late." Armand whispered.

"No. He can't change I won't let him!" Said Baz.

Then the mage entered.


	12. Chapter 12- A little mage's heir

**Baz POV**

"What is all this commotion?!" Demanded the mage, as he walked through the door. Then he took in Simon's writhing body and turned on Baz.

"Did you do this?" He said softly. Baz shook his head.

"Sir I just want to stop it! Please sir, if there's anything you can do. He doesn't deserve this." The mage shook his head, completely calm.

"There is nothing I can do-" He was cut off but Simon's scream.

"BAZ!" Baz rushed to his side, and began stroking his hair trying to soothe him.

"Baz what's happening to me?" He breathed. Shutting his eyes as he tried to breathe. Baz didn't answer but just looked at the mage.

"You're kidding me. There must be something we can do!" He shouted as Simon rested. Baz looked at the clock. 10 minutes before he began the venom actually began to do its work.

"There is, I said there's nothing _I_ can do. The vampire knows." He said gesturing to Armand. If this moment could be a little less serious, Baz would probably have imagined a little light bulb above Armand's head.

Armand walked over to Simon, he tried to push Baz away, but Simon wouldn't let him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he put his hand on Simon's head.

"I can't breathe... I'm so tired..." Baz's eyes widened. Not breathing was perfectly normal, but newly turned vampires where anything but tired. This wasn't good.

"Simon you must stay awake." Then Armand closed his eyes.

"Baz take his hand." He said.

As Baz took Simon's hand once again he was hit with what was a bit like an enhanced electric shock. He gasped, and then a force threw him back against the wall. He felt an intense pain coarse through him, and heard Simon scream his name. He felt strong, but his blood was moving slower than he expected, and Crowley he was thirsty. He couldn't see. His vision was red and he couldn't move. He heard Simon whirl on Armand.

"What did you do to him?" He felt hands on him now. Simon's.

"I had to get the venom out. Basilton is already a vampire, the venom wouldn't make that much of a difference."

"Baz can you hear me?" Asked Simon quietly.

"Yes Snow you imbecile. One would think we were actually worried about each other." He joked. Simon punched him in the arm. He barely felt it.

"Armand what's happening to me?"

"I don't know. How do you feel?" Armand shot back, he felt Armand's eyes on him, and struggled to open his own.

"I feel awful and amazing at the same time. My head..."

"Just like his father..." Whispered the mage to Armand. Armand nodded.

"But his father wasn't a vampire, he was so much worse. Do you think this could be the time he starts to inherit his powers?"

"He always was a great spell caster, no doubt through his father's genes."

"If only Simon knew..."

"It would ruin them."

"What did you say?" Asked Baz. He opened his eyes slowly, and Simon helped him to stand.

"Nothing!" They both said too fast.

"Who is my father? I was told he died after I was born."

"It would ruin you Basilton." Armand whispered. Then without even checking if he and Simon were alright, they left, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Another mystery hey Baz?" Said Simon cheerfully, before he groaned at his movements. Baz laid him down carefully, before letting himself lie down.

"Not for long my little mage's heir. Not for long." And with thoughts of his father, and his mage's heir, he slept. The image of a pair of red eyes hardwired into his brain which he didn't understand.


	13. Chapter 13- Strangely intimate

**A/N: So I know I'm spoiling you all, but this is a celebratory chapter! Yes it is. I just got into a free engineering course around Easter for three days in the University of Nottingham! I know I'm so excited! Anyone know anything about it? If you do that's awesome! If not, not to worry. So here, enjoy, review, and NEVER TRUST A DUCK. And Aimee, I know you're reading this. **

**Baz POV**

The next morning Baz felt amazing, sure he hadn't slept as usual, but he still felt amazing. Every fibre of his being seemed to buzz and sizzle with energy, and he was surprised he didn't combust. He smirked as he stretched his arms out. He looked over at Simon, the mage's heir was sleeping peacefully.

"Snow? Snow wake up." He whisper-shouted to the boy. There was an adorable mumble and Baz smirked again. He was by Simon's bedside in a minute, shaking him awake gently.

"Hmph... Let me sleep Baz... It's the summer holidays..." He murmured into the pillow in dismay. Baz nodded in acknowledgement, though he knew the other boy couldn't see him. Snow was right. Honestly he couldn't have picked a worse time to run away, with less students around, the teachers would have noticed him even quicker, in fact, that was probably how they had noticed he was missing so fast in the first place. He thought of the note, and shivered visibly. It was then that he came back to his senses and realised that Simon was watching him.

"I'm sorry Baz. Truly." He whispered. Baz smacked him across the head in rage. Though it felt like a light hit to him, he realised it must have hurt when Snow flinched in pain. He hid a grimace but continued.

"You stupid, naive boy! When are you going to realise, Snow that I don't care about the humdrum? By Crowley Snow you could have died! And where would I be? Wallowing in self pity that's where." Simon stared at him.

"I never knew you'd-"

"What did you think Simon? That I didn't care? Do I mean so little to you that you can just cast me aside like you've done for the past 7 years?" He demanded. Simon had no answers. He stood up and looked into Baz's eyes.

"You can't think that! I was trying to save your life!" protested Simon.

"And you were killing me in the process!" Shouted Baz. Simon stared at him again uncomprehendingly. Baz tried to calm himself down. _I've never been so angry at Simon, Crowley, He may be an annoyingly perfect-Stop that Baz, now is not the time for you to start mooning over him- but I've never even had a fight this proper with Simon, what's wrong with me? Get a grip Pitch._

Simon answered him then.

"You couldn't feed with me gone. I took your only food source." Murmured Simon. Baz staggered back as if he had been punched. _That's not what I meant at all._

"Was that all you see me as? A food source? Is that why you saved me?" Demanded Snow. Baz sagged back against the wall as another flashback hit him.

_Flashback._

"_Snow! Snow wake up! It's not real. Crowley Snow wake up!" He said shaking the boy, an aero bar in one hand. Simon Shot straight upright in his bed, looking at Baz with wide eyes and shaking. Baz had had to hold him close and to stroke his hair to calm him down. There was a problem though._

_Baz felt weak. He was so thirsty, but with Simon here and so vulnerable he didn't want to leave him. And hunting... How he hated it... He was half way through his inner war when Simon shook him out of it. _

"_Baz. Your tired. You should sleep."_

"_Vampires don't sleep Snow. Wait, we've been sharing this room for Crowley knows how long, how can you not know that?!"_

"_Um... I'm unobservant?" _

"_More like impossible." Muttered Baz. _

"_Actually, more like improbable. Nothing is impossible. Didn't you read Sherlock Holmes?" Demanded Simon. _

"_Definitely impossible." Muttered Baz in the same tone, this time rolling his eyes, however his heart fluttered at his boyfriend mentioning his favourite detective. Get a grip Pitch. _

"_You're still tired. You need rest." Reminded Snow._

"_I'm not tired Snow I'm thirsty all right?" Snapped Baz. Simon flinched visibly. He was too tired for this sort of beating. _

"_Well, where are the nearest hunting grounds?"_

"_About 2 centimetres away." Answered Baz honestly. Eyeing Simon's neck hungrily before shaking his head to clear it. So thirsty... _

"_So what's stopping you?"_

"_I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enjoy being munched on." Said Baz with a smirk. _

"_I'll never know until I try." Simon whispered. Inching closer towards Baz. Baz moved further away._

"_Stop it Simon or I won't be able to contain myself." Baz growled. _

"_It's ok. I trust you."_

_Well I don't trust me thought Baz. What if I don't stop myself from applying the venom? He asked himself in worry. But I'm so thirsty... He inched closer to Simon's neck._

_Simon. "Have you ever done this before?"_

_Baz. "Yes. No."_

"_Yes or no?"_

"_Yes. Not like this."_

"_Not with a boy?" No. Baz had thought. I haven't. He had drank from many young women, but drinking from boys... Drinking from Simon, there was something strangely intimate about it. _

"_Not when I really wanted it." Baz had answered, letting his fangs slowly glide into Simon's neck. _

End of Flashback.

Simon had told him the euphoria he had experienced after that. How he hadn't wanted Baz to stop. It had gotten dangerously close that first time, and Baz had been afraid that he had drained too much of his blood. Simon had been so pale. He was also still worried that Simon seemed almost addicted to the feedings, to the pleasure it caused. Strangely intimate? Now he understood. It was _very_ intimate.

"Baz! Are you listening to me?" Demanded Simon. Fuming now. Baz turned to him with blank eyes.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Simon said. And whirled around and shut the door. It was only after Baz was staring after him that he thought

_What have I done?_


	14. Chapter 14- I love you

_**Baz POV**_

_Baz was punching the wall when there was aggressive knocking at his door. He sighed in annoyance but made no move to open it. He heard the murmured words of a spell and the door slammed open to reveal Penelope. He flicked his eyes to the sky in a gesture that said, "Why me?"._

"_What the hell did you do Pitch?"_

"_Pitch? And I thought we were friends."_

"_We are. But what the hell did you do to Simon?"_

"_I'll have to ask you to elaborate dear Penny for I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Don't play dumb with me Pitch." She growled. She raised her wand, and Baz cursed when he realised his was across the room._

"_Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and see." Muttered Penny, and the last thing Baz thought before he lost control of his mind was, I can't believe I've been bested by Bohemian Rhapsody. _

_**Start of spell.**_

_Baz did in fact open his eyes, but when he did he wasn't with Penny anymore. There, sitting staring at a wall, was Simon. He was just staring at it. Then Baz heard it, the voice. _

"_Silly little Mage's heir. Thinking he cared." Baz saw his love shiver. Was that...? No it couldn't be. _

"_Suppose he won't be around to protect you anymore..." It was! The humdrum. Simon was in danger. It took him a few minutes of muttering a counter spell but in the end he managed to break free._

"_You see what you've done to him Pitch?" Asked Penny._

"_Later." He muttered to her, and with vampire speed ran to Penny's dorm, and sat in front of Simon._

"_Simon? Simon can you hear me?" There was no answer. Some sort of spell, he told himself. He looked around. The dorm was empty, which he was glad for. He wasn't sure he could deal with Agatha now. He shouldn't have turned his back to Snow. He turned back around, and then he realised. Snow was covered in blood. He was __**dead. **__And then Baz let himself scream. _

He sat upright, shaking. Dreams... Vampires don't have dreams. Hell, Vampires don't sleep. He was crying. He looked around. Where was Snow? Of course he wasn't here, the fight meant he would probably be staying with Penny. Baz couldn't pull himself together. He had to see Snow. Now. He ran.

Snow was sleeping of course, but he knocked furiously on the door anyway.

"Snow I have to see you!" He shouted, leaning heavily on the door. Of course after he was leaning on it, it opened. He fell forwards into the room comically. He heard Penny laugh despite herself, she had opened the door. He didn't even have the energy to glare at her, just stood up. And his eyes searched quickly for Snow. He was still sleeping. He sank into a nearby chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Snow was ok.

"Are you alright?" Asked Penny. Baz ignored the question.

"Where's Agatha? Doesn't she dorm with you?" He asked, changing the subject. He took a shuddering breath. He couldn't pull himself together. Penny made a noise of disgust.

"With her newest boyfriend probably. She's been acting horribly lately, I can't stand her!" Baz was trying to listen, truly he was, but he felt sick. He gripped the sides of the chair as his vision spun.

"Baz are you sure you're alright?" Penny asked, kneeling in front of him. He shook his head, and took another shuddering breath.

"Here, lie down, and I'll find someone to help." She lay him down in her bed full of care, and left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Baz rolled over on his side, so he could see Simon. All the while trying to reassure himself that Simon was alright, which he was.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since Penny had left before she returned, a small boy following her. The boy knelt in front of him.

"Baz, look at me." Said the boy.

"W-Who are you?" Asked Baz. He cursed himself inwardly. He had never felt so weak in his life. And how had he fallen asleep? How had he _dreamt?_

"My name is Henry. My father's a doctor, I need you to look at me Baz." This time Baz obliged. The boy did several things like take his pulse, which almost made Baz laugh, but he humoured the boy. Of course Penny must have filled the boy in on Baz being a vampire, but still the boy made some strange facial expressions when treating the older boy. Henry turned to Penny.

"You'll need to have a vampire look at him. It might just be trauma, but that I doubt. Make sure he rests, he's not strong enough to move. I find it strange how fast he's been immobilized. It's strange."

"Will he be alright?" Asked Penny quietly. Baz didn't hear the answer. The boy left, and Penny knelt down beside him, stroking his hair.

"You're going to be ok Baz. Just rest."

"Simon-"

"He'll forgive you Baz. It's only a small fight."

"If he awakes... before I... tell him I wish to talk to him and that I'm sorry." Mumbled Baz.

"Of course. Just rest Baz."

As Baz drifted off to sleep he thought he heard three strange words tumble from Penelope's mouth.

_I love you. _


	15. Chapter 15- Controlling themselves

**A/N: More chapters for you lot for my late publishing. A friend of mine is camping this weekend so I was busy trying to get homework done so I could talk to him. But anyway, here it is: **

**Baz POV (Since I know you love it)**

When Baz woke up, if it was possible, he felt worse. How had things changed so much? One morning he had felt amazing and now...He felt as if he were doddering off to the grave, which was ironic, because he'd done that once already. He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised to find Simon Snow, the mage's heir, staring down at him. He was sitting next to the bed on which Baz rested, looking tired and guilty, and upset. The thing about Simon Snow? Baz could read him like a book.

"You're awake." Whispered Snow.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Snow." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Simon laughed, Baz just about found it to give Simon a small smirk.

"I love it when you do that." Whispered Snow in his ear, and then kissed him. Baz had been enjoying it before he felt that tell-tale thirst, and had to weakly push Simon off him. He gasped for air.

"Baz!?" He asked, alarmed. He went to move closer but with a wave of his hand, Baz told him to stay where he was.

"When was the last time you drank?" Demanded Snow.

"The last time was with you." Baz spluttered. Simon's eyes widened and he immediately began to unbutton his shirt, his fingers fumbling to work faster. Let's just say, it was a long time ago, and leave it at that, rather than you trying to do the math.

"Simon no."

"Shut up Baz you don't know what you're saying." Silenced Snow quietly, as he lowered himself on the bed next to Baz. Baz forced himself not to breathe, not to take in the scent, until he realised he needed the air. He hadn't realised that until now. He weakly pushed Snow away from himself, but found he couldn't. He stared at his hands. That was unnerving.

"Baz it's ok. You're not going to hurt me, but you're too weak, you need to drink." Said Snow quietly. Baz kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. With that, Baz sank his teeth into Snow's skin, just below where his shirt would cover Snow's skin, so it would be easy to conceal until it healed. He heard Snow gasped as he punctured the skin. He drew back with much effort.

"Ok?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Don't stop." Baz smirked.

However it was incredibly awkward when Penny turned up;

Baz was still drinking from Simon's neck, and the latter boy was struggling for air, as he usually was when Baz drank for a prolonged amount of time. The door wasn't exactly opened quietly, but both being preoccupied with other activities, they didn't notice until they heard Penny's gasp. Baz drew back from Simon's neck quickly. Simon whimpered in protest.

"Snow. Snow come back to reality." Said Baz, slapping the boy lightly in the face.

"What was that for? Why did you stop?" Asked Snow, until he saw Penny staring.

"Oh..." He said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Why is that-"

"Strangely intimate?" finished Baz with a grin.

"I was going to say sort of sexy but that works." Said Penny. The boys exchanged glances. _Since when did Penny say sexy?_

They laughed.

"Shut up." Said Penny in a huff.

"In response to your question, vampires kinda find drinking from the preferred sex sexy." Answered Baz. Snow giggled.

"That's so funny." He said, still giggling.

"Maybe you should lie down snow." Advised Baz, struggling to hide an amused smirk.

"So you were having sex with your boyfriend in my dorm?" Demanded Penny as Baz helped Simon lie down. Really it was more like a guide because Baz still didn't have the strength to push Simon back onto his bed. He shrugged off his inner concern about this.

"Calm down Penny, it wasn't sex, more like sexy times." Said Baz with a wink. Penny blushed.

"Gay people why can't they control themselves?" Asked Penny, as they headed to the cantine. As they did, they passed 3 making out couples that really should have gotten a room. Baz gestured to them.

"Straight people, why can't they control themselves?" They laughed.


	16. Chapter 16- If only they knew

**A/N: Hello again you lot! I guess I'm really getting into this story at the moment. Also am I the only one who finds vampire sexy times hilarious? **

**Simon POV**

"_If they find out about Basilton's father it'll ruin them."_

"_And you care because?"_

"_I've practically watched through his eyes! And I tell you, he's the one. We can't screw him up. If Basilton is his rock we can't afford to take him away. Not yet anyway."_

"_I think you might be right about Snow, I gotta say I like the kid, but I think we _are_ going to screw him up."_

"_Well we can't afford to. He has to defeat the humdrum. With or without Basilton's help. We can't afford, as I said, to take Pitch away."_

"_Why? Because you already tried isolating the boy? To I don't know, improve him? What were your reasons again? Was he too blond for you?"_

"_Snow's too trusting. Too malleable. He has to believe that no matter what happens no teachers will ever intervene. Else we lose him. He has to believe- to the core of his soul- that he can only accomplish what he and his friends can do themselves."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when he does face the humdrum we won't be around to help him, nor will we be able to. He'll only have enemies with him."_

"_So what do we do? Surround him with enemies all the time? That seems a little extreme."_

"_We don't have much control over the enemies near Snow, not if Basilton's father has anything to do with it. Because he's-"_

Simon awoke with a start. Who had been the people in the dream? And what was this about Baz's father? He looked over at Baz, who hadn't even looked up from the book he had magicked in front of where he was laying. He looked up when Simon sat up and hugged his arms around himself. Baz got up and shut the window.

"Who's your father?" Simon blurted.

If Baz was surprised he didn't show it. He shrugged.

"No idea. I don't care." But Simon could see it in his eyes that he did care, but it was burrowed so deep that Simon was unsure if Baz even knew it himself. Baz wobbled a little on his feet. Simon shot up and stabilized him.

"Do you need anything?" Asked Simon quietly. Baz huffed in frustration.

"I've never felt like this before. What use is a vampire that can't even stand?" He asked angrily. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Technically, you did stand. Maybe you're just sick." He suggested.

"Vampires don't get sick Simon." Said Baz in an amused tone. Simon smiled inwardly. There was the sarcasm and tone he had missed.

"Oh. Um... Are you thirsty?" He asked. Baz nodded wearily.

"A little, but don't-" His words were wasted as Simon started to unbutton his shirt. Just when Simon had most of the buttons undone, Penny burst in.

"Oh no, you're not doing that again in my dormitory! Get out of here. Besides, Baz needs to see Armand. A member of his clan, I can't remember their name, but they said he had asked to speak with you." Simon just nodded and button up his shirt when he winced. Baz's eyes widened, alarmed, but Simon waved him off.

"Probably just a pulled muscle." He said to Penny, who visibly relaxed.

"Things have really caused a change in our cheery group atmosphere." Said Baz equal parts annoyed and amused, so the usual for him.

Penny gathered her things.

"What are you doing?" Asked Simon wearily.

"I'm coming with you." She answered.

"No you're not." Baz said, holding a hand up dramatically.

"Yes-"

"No he's right Penny, I'll feel better with you safe up here." Said Simon. She stayed silent after that. _Good_. _I don't need to worry about that dream coming true now,_ thought Simon.

"Shall we go, Mage's heir?" Asked Baz.

"I suppose Pitch. Though I don't know why you're helping me." Following on from Baz's acting.

"I'm not, it's just logical to my position right now. Don't flatter yourself Snow."

"Let's just go." Grumbled Snow, in the manner that he had so many times with Baz, as he headed towards the door. The headed out, leaving Penny in the dorm behind them, and they had no intention of going back there later tonight, Simon was sure. It was time they returned to how they were before everything was upturned. If only they knew how the night would proceed...


	17. Chapter 17- Spells of the light

**A/N: Hi guys! So for those of you who aren't submitting questions, do know that I have a twitter account and I had a big q and a session yesterday, so if you want any questions at all answered, feel free to put them in your reviews! its the same as my fanfiction name. so laurenathalasa. Also has anyone heard the song 'the saltwater room' by owl city? I am in love with it. It's about time travel which is awesome by itself and it's just really cute. So go look it up if you fancy it. And don't forget to drop a review! Oh and also I can't really respond to your guest reviews, but know, they make my day guys! Love you all. And last but not least, NEVER TRUST A DUCK. All links to my blogs are on my profile. Alright, enough with me. Enjoy! **

**Simon POV**

Simon and Baz walked in silence down to the woods where Armand and his clan resided.

"I wonder how the humdrum got into the wards, much less Darken wood." Muttered Baz.

"What was that?" Asked Simon.

"Well, the humdrum could have used magic to get through the wards I suppose, but to get through darken wood? You really need a vampire to get to the vampire clan hideout." Simon looked at him.

"But I found the vampire's hideout!" He protested. Baz chuckled.

"Snow, even now you astound me with your ignorance."

Simon glared at him, which only made Baz laugh more.

"You didn't find the vampire's lair. You were wondering around the woods having no idea wher you were going! For the record, if you had paid attention you would have noticed that you actually couldn't go any deeper into the woods. You were just going in circles. You never found the vampires lair. They simply ambushed you after they heard you stomping about." He said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Wait here." He whispered.

"No way in hell." Simon said levelly. Baz rolled his eyes.

"Just for a minute. I don't want them all munching on you."

"No you'd rather do that." Muttered Simon.

"You like it." Whispered Baz with a wink. He guided Simon to hide behind a tree.

"Wait here. Please. For me." Asked Baz. Partly pleading and partly with careful amusement. Simon begrudgingly agreed.

"But I'm coming out after you have told the rest of the vampires to get lost." Said Simon.

"How can you accuse me of being so rude Snow?" Asked Baz, putting on a hurt tone of voice.

"Easily." Said Simon with a grin. Suddenly Simon felt a jolt of pain hit his head. He yelped.

"I thought I said keep it down!" Whisper-yelled Baz.

"Shut up Baz." Muttered Simon, clutching his head. Someone was trying to get into his mind, he knew. But he couldn't worry Baz with this. He had to get it under control. He would. He just had to concentrate. Baz looked hurt by his muttered annoyance.

"Sorry. You go talk to Armand."

"Are you sure you're ok? You really should be resting..." Said Baz, biting his lip.

"I'm fine. Now go." He whispered. Kissing Baz on the cheek.

When Baz was gone, Simon concentrated on a knot on the tree before him. He concentrated hard, and forced the image for the knot to take up everything in his head. No other thoughts. He felt the pain in his head begin to dull, but it was still there. He didn't stop until the pain in his mind was gone completely. He was safe for now. He would get Baz to help put mental blocks on his mind. The idea made him shiver. Mind blocking had to be done by someone else. It was made that way by the mages of white when the spells of the light were made. The idea was that if you had anything to hide, the person doing the spell would find out and hopefully do something about it.

The spell had helped to convict many people in the past, but the idea of having Baz in his mind... he didn't know why, but it gave him chills.

"Simon?!" Yelled Baz. "You can come out now!" And Simon stood out. There was simply Armand and Baz there, sitting around a table. When Simon raised his eyebrows quizzically, Baz simply waved a hand and told him,

"Simple spell. Now come sit here. Armand has matters to speak of." As he beckoned Simon over. Simon did as he asked. He got the sense that he didn't really know what was going on as he did so.

"This first point doesn't really concern you Simon I'm afraid. This is about Basilton." Baz sat forward in surprise and intrigue. Simon took his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"What are you talking about Armand?" Questioned Baz.

"I did some research about vamps consuming more vampire venom. Usually, if venom is put into a vampire's body, it doesn't make any difference, because, as you know, vampire venom needs living blood to work. But you consumed Simon's blood. Which is living." Baz simply nodded. Simon- as usual- felt quite lost.

"The affects Armand?" Asked Baz, almost impatiently.

"Have you noticed you're sometimes weak and then sometimes almost impossibly strong? Stronger than before?" Baz nodded.

"It's the fact that you're changing. When you have completed the change, which should hopefully be- at the most- in a few days. Added strength and subdued blood craving." Baz smirked.

"Where's the down side?" He asked incredulously.

"So far I can't see one... No change to your immortality and-"

"YOU'RE IMMORTAL!?" Demanded Simon. _How could he not of known? Surely he would have known if vampires were immortal? He wasn't _that_ distracted in magickal creatures!_

Baz winced.

Armand seemed to be following his train of thought.

"Not all vampires are immortal Simon. It's due to Basilton's... heritage." Baz looked at him.

"What heritage?" Demanded Baz. Standing up now, as were they all.

"Not my place to tell you Basilton."

"Then whose place is-" He was cut off by Simon.

"I'm sorry, when did we suddenly brush off that you're freaking immortal! Why didn't you tell me?" Simon demanded.

"This is hardly the time Snow! Not when the mage is coming things from us. You want to shout at someone? Go and pick a fight with him!"

Simon was suddenly struck with a very appealing image of Baz's head on a spike. He shook it out.

"What are you talking about the mage? What right do you have to make accusations of the mage, Pitch?" He spat. Baz stumbled back as if Snow had slapped him, but Simon didn't have the energy to regret it.

"Simon I think you should calm down-" Started Armand.

"Calm down? I'm completely calm you calm down!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger in Armand's direction. In a swift movement, Armand was hurled into a far tree. Simon barely even noticed. Baz ran to the head vampire.

"Snow how the hell did you-" Simon punched a nearby tree.

"SHUT UP BAZ. I THOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS, AND NOW I FIND THE TRUTH. THAT EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING TO HIDE. THAT THEY CAN'T TRUST ME WITH. Even you." He said, shaking his head slightly, letting a tear fall down his cheek. What other lies were there? What else didn't he know about? And who was Baz's father? Was there anyone he could trust? He just felt so... Isolated.

"Snow. Love. Breathe. Get your magic under control." He said quietly. It was then that Simon noticed icy clue sparks flying from his fingertips. He tore his eyes away as Baz enveloped him in a hug. He suddenly felt very very tired. Whispering his apologies to Baz, he let himself slip into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18- Lies, truths, mages, fathers

**A/N: Sorry in advance. How about um... plot twist? Really sorry. Time for the answer you've been waiting for.**

**Simon POV**

Simon awoke what felt like hours later, but judging by the familiar light outside the nearest window, it didn't seem likely. He sat up too quickly and felt his head spin. He groaned. To his surprise, Baz didn't laugh. Didn't even smirk. He looked sullen.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, annoyed, he seemed.

"Do what?"

"Do spells without having to say anything. Do spells that difficult without a word! How Snow? You're awful at spell work!"

"Crowley thanks." Replied Simon sarcastically. "I don't know how I did it Baz and- why are we in the great hall?"

"Sorry. I locked the doors at least. No one with better spell work should be able to get in. It also just happened to be the nearest entrance to the school from Darken wood, and by the time I got you in here my strength deserted me. I couldn't lift you any further." He smirked at himself. Crowley he did a lot of smirking. Anyone else wouldn't be able to get away with it. Simon wasn't sure why Baz _could_.

Simon groaned as he felt the familiar prickling sensation at the back of his head. He had meant to ask Baz to put up the mind blocks for him... _Later. He isn't strong enough. No matter what he says._ He focused on a point on the floor, and blocked out Baz's questions until the sensations stopped. He jut hoped that his blocks hadn't come down while he was unconscious.

"The mage is keeping things from us." Simon finally said. Baz didn't have any time to answer before the doors burst open to display none other than the mage himself. Simon didn't waste time.

"Why are you hiding things from us? Huh? When did it become what you knew and what we knew?!" He shouted. At hearing the shouting, many students came to see the show.

"Since I found out who his father was! You can no longer be trusted mage's heir! Not when you're around him all the time!" Simon had never seen the mage truly angry, but he wouldn't back down. Not now. He was about to retort when Baz beat him to it.

"What do you know about my father!? I keep hearing all of this talk and I'm sick of it! Why don't you just come outright and say it! And come out with whatever you know while you're at it would you?!"

"You couldn't handle it Pitch." Said the mage. Baz took a threatening step forward.

"Try me." The mage hesitated.

"And while you're at it perhaps you can explain about Simon's magic!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Answered the mage. Simon rolled his eyes. And screamed at him

"You have to tell us something!" He felt the sparks at his sides again. Baz took his hand for a second.

"Fine! You want to know who your father is so badly Pitch? Perhaps if you think about it for a few minutes you will understand." His eyes flicked to Simon.

"No. You're lying! It's not possible."

"If you'd let me explain-"

"MY FATHER IS NOT THE INSIDIOUS HUMDRUM!" Baz screamed at him.

"I don't believe you! It's impossible. He doesn't even have a body of his own!"

"I assure you dear Pitch, that I am telling the truth."

"No. I don't- I can't be..." Simon felt Baz's hand go weak in his.

"Baz? Baz are you alright?" He didn't get an answer, as Baz collapsed into his arms. Leaving Simon to lower him down before standing to face the mage.


	19. Chapter 19- The hidden scenes

**A/N: I said I was sorry guys! Anyway, if you're a malec fan, you're probably going to want to keep reading because I have a new story dear readers. It is called the warlock of Notre dame, and I am having a lot of fun with it. Unfortunately you only have one chapter, but you will get more. Now, without further ado, enjoy, review, and Fangirl! Also 'guest', your review made my day. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier! And Aimee, I know you're reading this. Why don't you just get an account?**

**Simon POV**

Simon felt his body sizzle with anger as he gently lowered Baz's body to the ground. But below that, below even what he was willing to admit he felt, was horror. And fear. He pushed them away and tried to control his anger.

"Simon-"

"No! You don't get to speak! Are you so cold hearted that you had to tell him that so suddenly!? And to think I trusted you! What else are you hiding?" Then, to Simon's horror, a few students spoke up.

"So it's true?"

"Pitch is evil?"

"What are we all standing around for? Let's get out of here!" And he ran. As Simon had expected a good number of them followed him. He knelt back down to Baz.

"Baz? Can you hear me?" There was no answer, so Simon picked the boy up in his arms, Baz's head resting against his chest, and carried him away. Just as he reached out his arm in one swift movement to cast an enchantment on the door to open it, the mage was flung across the room behind him. He ran up to the mage in worry, not thinking that it was him who had done this.

"Mage what happen-"

"GET OUT." Shouted the mage as he struggled to the mage.

Simon ran. Even he didn't know if he could hold his own against the mage. He had Baz to focus on right now. In that moment Baz shifted in arms and muttered Simon's name. Simon kissed his forehead and continued walking. Occasionally glaring at the other students, as if challenging them to mess with him. Penelope ran up to him just as he was struggling with his dorm's door.

"Is he alright? What happened? I'm sorry I should have been there oh Crowley is he alright I-"

"Penny! Calm down and let me open this damn door first would you?" Asked Simon, smiling to try and reassure her. It was odd, he thought, how worried she was. He frowned, but luckily Penny didn't see as she fumbled with the door. Simon walked in immediately and laid Baz down on his bed. He looked so small there. Penny let out a breath.

"Sorry I was just... worried. What happened?" Then the events and news of the day crashed down on Simon and he reached for a chair and sat down.

"The humdrum... Oh Penny... The humdrum is Baz's father." He whispered. That's when Baz started to stir.

"Snow..." He murmured, his eyes not open yet. Simon moved to his side and took his hand.

"And to think... I just thought he was a drunken criminal, but oh no, it just had to be the most evil wizard in the world didn't it?" He said in grim sarcasm.

"I don't care Baz, I really don't." Baz looked at him then, with open eyes.

"Yes you do. You just won't admit it. You tell yourself it's nothing, and then you'll notice the little things I do that remind you of him and then you-"

Simon kissed him.

"Shut up Pitch." Baz took a shaking breath.

"I can't believe I fainted... By Crowley that's something that _Agatha_ would do." He said in horror. Simon laughed. Simon looked around.

"Where did Penny go...?" He asked in dread. He had a bad feeling.

"She left just before you kissed me I think. Maybe she doesn't like our PDA." He suggested, with a signature smirk and shrug.

"Penny? She shares with Agatha, she must have seen plenty of PDA." Said Simon, oblivious to what Baz was getting at.

"Yeah but that wasn't us." Muttered Baz.

"What about 'us'?"

"I don't want to talk about it." And Baz was reminded of that night. The night when it happened, and it sickened his very core.

_They had just come back from the canteen when it happened, and truth be told he wasn't feeling too great, as if the world was spinning too fast. But he had only drunk the pumpkin juice right?_

"_Baz, I have something I have to tell you... And I can't... I can't hide it anymore." Baz nodded, and the world spun. Oh he had been so hilariously oblivious._

"_I'm in love with you." Baz had stared at her. Then, as his brain was trying to make sense of things, she _**kissed**_ him. And, because his brain was so preoccupied, _**he kissed her back. **What had he drunk?

_He started to wonder as a whole make out session ensued. Was my drink spiked? Oh by Crowley... Did I just cheat on Simon?_

"_I shouldn't have done that." He had whispered, as he pulled away, his eyes closed to guilt. _

"_But you kissed me back." She whispered._

"_I know, and I shouldn't have done it. I love Simon Penelope, and I just cheated on him..." He whispered, putting his hand against the nearest wall to steady himself. _

"_But the potion..."_

"_Did you drug me?" He demanded._

"_I... No.. I should go..."_

"_Yeah, I think you should." He said quietly. _

He had later looked it up, and yes, she had drugged him. It was a love potion, incredibly tricky to make, and even ifshe was incredibly smart, Baz wasn't sure she had the skill to make it, which meant she had to have gotten it from someone else. He looked at Simon. He had to tell him. All the truths were coming out now. He sat up fully.

"Simon we need to talk."

"Oh Crowley you're breaking up with me! Look I know we've had some pretty rough times recently with me you know... dying but –"

"Snow."

"I just don't want to break up! Also could you imagine how awkward it would be, being roommates and all that I mean, I wouldn't even be able to wallow in self pity and-"

"Simon."

"I would probably only be able to complain to Penny and she's a terrible listener, I mean when I didn't know what to do about you she was a terrible listener then, and she'd probably come after you and punch you-"

"OR KISS ME SNOW! NOW WOULD YOU SHUT UP? I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" Shouted Baz interrupting him.

"What do you mean Penny would kiss you?" Baz covered his face with his hands for a moment.

"Firstly you have to understand I was drugged ok I didn't know what I was doing-" He was babbling. He never babbled.

"Baz. What. Did. You. Mean?"

"Penelopeisinlovewithme." He said quickly.

"You kissed her?" Asked Simon. He was looking down at his hands. Something he only did when he was trying to keep it together.

"Technically... She kissed me, but yes I did kiss her back but Simon It meant-" He was silenced by Simon's bitter laughter.

"That's just cruel you know. Just damn cruel. 'I'm not breaking up with you now listen to my excuse for why I have to break up with you' That's low, even for you. I can't believe this." And he began pacing. Baz watched in silence. Every word stung like a blade.

"Snow if you don't stop pacing I will personally magick your feet to the floor. Would you talk to me? It meant nothing to me! Nothing!"

"Please. I can't lose you. Promise me please, that it meant nothing."

"I promise Snow." And kissed him soundly. Snow breathed a sigh of relief as they drew apart. They heard applause then and jumped.

"Well well, all's better now..." He rounded on Baz.

"Isn't it Son?"


	20. Chapter 20- The science of jealousy

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so fillery (is that a word?) but I thought you could use a little fluff while I try and get over my writer's block, and I have a lot to do dear readers, so I apologize. I know my updates have slowed a bit, but it is half term soon so... No promises. So enjoy, pay attention, review, and fangirl. ALSO DO YOU THINK IF I PUT MY A/N'S IN CAPITALS MORE PEOPLE WOULD READ THEM? **

**Simon POV**

Simon went to move towards the humdrum-wand in hand- but Baz quickly moved the Mage's heir with his vampire skill so that Baz was standing in front of him, shielding him with his body.

"I'm not your son." Said Baz, with an eye roll.

"I'll be the judge of that." Said the humdrum, calm radiating from hid body like the tendrils of a fog. Simon shivered at the image. "Couldn't have chosen a worse boyfriend could you son?" Asked the humdrum, and as Simon watched them, he noticed a few similarities in their personalities, and shivered once more. He started to wonder if the window was open.

"Leave him out of this" Simon watched as Baz stood firm- almost scary- and growled out that one simple sentence, fangs bared.

"Come with me, son." Whispered the humdrum. And Baz laughed at him. _Laughed_ at him.

"If you think I will ever go with you willingly, you're insane." Mustered Baz, through tears of laughter. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, in which Baz seemed oblivious to it all, the Simon saw The humdrum- Baz's **father**- mutter a few words, and disappear. He breathed a sigh of relief, but when he looked over at Baz, his heart sank. The minute the humdrum had gone Baz had fallen back, his head resting against the nearby wall. His eyes were glazed, as if not quite there with him, and remained that way for several minutes, while Simon tried to get him to sit down against the wall with concern.

**Baz POV**

_Baz didn't know what had happened. He seemed to be exactly where he had been, but where was Simon? He looked around but could find no sign of the apple-smelling, blond, adorable Mage's heir. He was overcome with a horrible fear, but it dissipated as he saw Simon standing behind the insidious humdrum. _My father. _He reminded himself._

"_I can't believe I was ever in love with you." He heard Simon say, and it felt like being stabbed in his heart. He struggled for air. _

"_What- Simon why-" He had Simon had had disagreements sure, but nothing could make either one of them say something like that._

"_You're his son Pitch! I should kill you right now." Whispered Simon._

"_No. No I love you Simon." Whispered Baz. Whimpering at the pain that was coursing through his veins, making him feel so numb that he was sure he would never be able to move again. He could see Simon raise his wand to him._

"_No-" He started to protest, and woke up with a start._

**Simon POV**

Suddenly Baz's eyes snapped open and he struggled for air, causing Simon to be startled.

"Baz? Baz what's wrong?" He asked softly, stroking Baz's back and putting one arm around him.

"It hurts... It hurts... I can't-" He started hyperventilating, his breaths noisy and horrible. Simon took a deep breath himself and shouted.

"PENELOPE BRUNCE GET IN HERE! I NEED HELP!" He shouted desperately. He winced as his own voice shook. Penelope came rushing in and knelt in front of Baz.

"I've called Henry, he's coming as fast as he can you're gonna be alright Baz." She said quietly to him. Simon tensed. She spoke to him as a lover would. As _he_ would. He sucked in a breath, and Baz seemed to notice, as he leaned in closer to him in response.

"Ironic... Vampire... not breathing..." Said Baz, with a hint of a smirk. He seemed to be leaning more heavily on Simon by the minute and it unnerved him.

"Stay awake Baz."

"Simon... are you... unnerved?" He asked, again with the smirk.

Simon nodded, before putting a kiss on the struggling boy's forehead. He was so scared.

"Alistair Almighty... Never thought... I'd see... The day..." He managed, the sentence coming out in puffs of breaths. It was then that Henry rushed in, pushing Penny out of the way, and Simon tensed at her enthusiastic protests.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Simon immediately.

"Give me a minute Snow I'm working on it." Answered Henry.

"Don't call me Snow." Said Snow.

"Snow... love... stop talking..." Baz managed, and Simon didn't miss the look of concern on Henry's face.

"Simon could you give us a moment alone?" Asked Henry quietly, not taking his eyes off of Baz's face.

"I'm not leaving him." Answered Simon immediately.

"Snow... please... I'm not... going anywhere... without... an... aero bar..." He joked. Simon was still unconvinced.

"Please? Just outside the door?" He pleaded.

"You too, Penelope." Added Henry.

Simon reluctantly nodded. He turned to Baz.

"I love you." He whispered, and reluctantly left, dragging Penelope behind him, shutting the door just by thinking about it, and finding odd satisfaction when Penny jumped.


	21. Chapter 21- The ninth poison

**A/N: He guys, I'm sorry this was so late! Also I recommend that you really don't skim this, you really need your wits about you for this one, because I hint, and I outright say things, but if you're not paying attention you won't know things that are VITAL. So, to recap, DO NOT SKIP ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. IF YOU DO, DO SO AT YOUR OWN PERIL!**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE A/N YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

**Get the message? Sorry. It was worth the wait though I promise. Please read, review, fangirl, gasp, curse me, and enjoy. **

**Simon POV**

Simon would have been lying if he had said he wasn't angry and jealous at Penny. Why Jealous you ask? Because Baz and Penny were always having these educated conversations that Simon couldn't even begin to understand. Penny was so clever and pretty and just so _interesting _everything Simon wasn't. He was worried too, so worried about Baz that he couldn't sit still and was pacing like crazy, which only saddened him more because if Baz were really ok he would be out here telling Simon to 'stop or I'll magick you to the floor'. Penny was wringing her hands together in a nervous gesture, and watching Simon as one would watch a very heated Tennis match. Back forth, back forth, until he couldn't contain himself any more- feeling like he might burst.

"What do we do Penny? We can't just stand here outside the room and do nothing! What if he's- What if he's not alright?" Penny stopped wringing her hands together and came over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Simon, Baz is going to be alright. He's always alright isn't he?"

"Yes but-"

"Then he'll be alright this time. You just have to have faith Simon." She said gently, in the sort of voice that said 'Don't argue with me, that is all we shall say on the matter'.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

And out.

"**Mage. Are we really going to do nothing for the Basilton boy? You know as well as I do that-"**

"**That his days have been numbered, yes immortal boy, I know. But that doesn't make any difference to the fact that he is a distraction for Snow."**

"**He is also Snow's rock. We can't just let... **_**Him**_** take Basilton away!"**

"**You care too much for the Pitch boy."**

"**You and I both know he isn't a pitch."**

"**You should also be careful in what you insinuate, boy. I am not helping **_**him**_**. Don't you think if there was anything I could do I would have done it?"**

"**No. Because you've never come across anything like this."**

"**Ha! Boy you know me too well. It is my own doing. I hadn't known when young Snow was born what... Side effects the curse might have caused."**

"**Clearly, but the side effects are there, as shown in the Basilton boy."**

"**I never expected the curse to have been enacted you know."**

"**You never expected the mage's heir to love?"**

"**Of course I did, I just never expected that love to give him true love's kiss."**

"**The curse said that he would receive true love's kiss. When the mage's heir receives the cursebreaker (AKA true love's kiss) then the one who bestowed it on him shall be-"**

"**Poisoned. I know. But it's worse than that. So much worse. Every time they touch Armand."**

"**What are you talking about Mage?"**

"**Now that the kiss has been given, in fact perhaps before then, when they each held each other's hearts, as they do now, every touch Simon gave caused the young Pitch pain."**

"**How would you know?"**

"**Remember that night, seems so long ago now, when young Snow woke up shaking from a nightmare. I pulled them apart and talked to Baz before coming to see young Snow. We had a little... discussion."**

"**Whilst the boy was sleeping. What did you tell him?"**

"**Nothing. He knows nothing about Snow's curse. I only used magic to see any pain the mage's heir had caused."**

"**How bad?"**

"**Not too much. I put a numbing spell inside Pitch's brain. Any pain caused by Simon would be forgotten, but now its starting to cause him to unravel."**

"**What do we do?"**

"**There's nothing we can do. There's only one person who could undo the spell. And I highly doubt he will."**

"**He hates you you know."**

"**Who?"**

"**Simon."**

"**What's that got to do with anything?"**

"**Nothing. You just need to understand, that Pitch may have a terrible father, but at least his hasn't ruined his life for him."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You have been trying to break the boys apart ever since they got together. You have dedicated your life to your son but it has only made him hate you. Now you let his one true love die, when you know who could save him."**

"**I don't know what you're-"**

"**You're Simon's father." **

"**How did you-"**

"**Does he know?"**

"**No. He thinks his parent's were non-magick."**

"**Couldn't have thought up a better lie."**

"**There's a reason I've been trying to break them apart you idiot vampire." **

"**I don't care about your petty reason. Who can help the boy?"**

"**His own father, who was apparently better than I am, but I ask you, who do you think cast the curse? The humdrum of course, because his wife was truly in love with neither of us, only we were each too blind to see it, and so tried to shield our sons from her hatred."**

"**You mean Baz-"**

"**Armand you silly man. Baz is Simon's half brother."**

**Baz POV**

Baz had felt as if his heart were burning, and that wasn't a figure of speech. It heart so much for about 15 minutes, then it would stop for just as long. It was like being on a bungee cord that just. Wouldn't. Stop.

But then it did. Just a few minutes after Simon had stopped touching him, and had got up and left the room, the pain stopped. He breathed in slowly, experimentally, and let it out. Why did he suddenly feel fine? A minute ago a rat could have beaten him in fight.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Henry calmly, as if anticipating the answer.

"Fine." The younger boy frowned.

"I doubt it was the stress of Penny and Simon being in the same room as you." He muttered.

"You know about Penny?" Baz asked in surprise.

"Of course I do, the whole school knows, apart from Simon of course."

"Of course." He repeatedly fondly. Henry made a gagging noise to him. Baz smirked.

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Asked Baz in a sort of make fun voice that only Baz could get away with.

"I'm not a doctor you smart-"

"Language. That's uncalled for." Muttered Baz.

"Look, I just need to try something before I can actually take anything seriously, because this is sort of... crazy."

"Welcome to our world." Said Baz with a wink. Henry glared at him.

"Don't move." Henry told him, pointing a finger at him as he moved to open the door.

"It's rude to point." Said Baz. Henry didn't dignify that with a response.

About thirty seconds later Henry was accompanied by a very worried Simon and an equally flustered and overall scared Penny. She had her hand on Simon's shoulder, but he shrugged it off as Simon ran to him. Simon immediately knelt before him and took his hand.

In an instant pain hit him, but not so much that he didn't hear Henry's breath which he took in through his teeth. The sort of thing you did in apprehension. Simon reached forwards as if to hold him close.

"Don't!" Warned Henry, and Simon froze. Baz wrenched his hand out of his grasp, and the pain stopped. Baz took panting breaths in recovery.

"What just happened?" Asked Penny. Instead of answering, Henry reached forward and was about to take Simon's hand. Simon tensed.

"May I?" Henry asked them both, and they both nodded reluctantly. But when Henry took Simon's hand, nothing happened. Henry sighed, before turning to them both.

"I don't know what's happening, or why, but I don't think you can touch. At all."

"Why not?" Asked Penny, and Baz saw Simon grow angrier by the minute. Baz knew that look.

"Simon don't." He warned. Simon growled.

"Uh that is it!" He shouted in annoyance, and Penny was flung against the wall. She cried out, and as she did Baz saw Simon pale.

"Simon. Calm down." Henry begged.

"Since when did you become reckless and I wise?" Baz asked.

"About the same time that I learnt we could no longer touch." Simon answered.


	22. Chapter 22- I thought I was your first?

**A/N: I bet you guys hate me huh? I'm so cruel, but come on that was a fun chapter don't you think? I certainly think so. Also, a good number of my reviewers are on holiday... :( So this is sort of dedicated to those of you who are still here, I hope you're all having a lovely holiday. Anyway, read, review, and fangirl! Love you all! Also, this is a monster of a chapter, eight freaking pages on word! Enjoy!**

**Baz POV**

It was in times like this that Baz missed his mother. She was a kind woman, with blond hair and blue eyes. Baz hated that he barely looked like her at all, save from a small silvery mark on his wrist, which he had always loved. It had reminded him of a dragon rider's mark from 'Eragon' when he was younger, the same circular shape he had always imagined when reading the books as a young child. Crowley he missed her, but when Simon was around, he always felt... connected to her somehow. As if she were still in the room with him. It was one of the things Baz loved about the mage's heir. They had never talked about their parents, for Simon didn't have any, and Baz had only known his mother when they had first met, and his father... Well, some things were best left unspoken.

His mother would also have known what to do right now. Unlike him. He missed Simon, and Simon himself was in the sort of turmoil that was hard to watch. People who didn't know the Mage's heir like he did probably wouldn't notice it, but Baz did. It would take him moments to answer even basic questions, as his brain was going into over drive. Baz knew what was going on in there. Half of Simon's brain was freaking out wondering what the hell was wrong with him, and the other half was so busy trying to hide everything that the other half was thinking about that there wasn't really much brain left to contemplate an answer to any of Baz's unimportant questions.

"Simon." He muttered into the dim light. It was getting dark now, the day drawing to a close. There was no answer to greet his questioning statement. He sighed.

"Simon, stop freaking out."

"Stop freaking out? I can't touch you for some messed up reason, and you want me to stop freaking out?!" Exploded Simon incredulously.

"Yes." Baz said, very calmly. Simon sighed in annoyance.

"I need help."

"Hm... I've always thought that about you." Said Baz thoughtfully, with a mocking grin.

"Oh shut up Pitch. You know what I mean." Baz nodded. Just as Simon stood up from his bed and abandoned the book he wasn't even reading anyway, there was a knock at the door.

**Simon POV**

Knock knock knock.

"Penny?"

Baz started laughing, and Simon looked at him confused before shouting through the door;

"No her room's ages away, whoever you are, she bunks with Agatha, remember?"

Knock knock knock

"Penny?" Baz erupted into even harder giggles and Simon had no idea what was going on. Baz got up from his bed then, and approached the door.

Knock knock knock

"Sheldon?" Whoever was on the other side laughed.

Knockknockknock The knocks got faster and faster as they went along.

"Penny?"

Knockknockknock

"Sheldon?"

Knockknockknock

"Penny?"

Knockknockknock

"Sheldon?"

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

"PENNY!" Baz opened the door then in a fit of hysterical laughter and hugged the figure who had been knocking who was also in hysterics.

"How is that funny?" Demanded Simon, "You probably woke up the entire corridor! Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." Chorused the two other boys and laughed again. Simon harrumphed.

"Seriously, watch the big bang theory my friend, and then you will understand." Said the unknown boy with a happy grin. Baz shook his hand with a grin.

"It's good to see you Basil." Said the figure.

"Good to see you too Will." Responded Baz. It was then that Simon got a good look at this 'Will' and his heart sank. He was _gorgeous_. He forced himself not to stare. The boy had blond hair and weird hazel- blue eyes that Simon forced his eyes to tear away from.

"It's alright mage's heir, I have that affect on everyone." Said Will with wink.

"Simon is fine thanks." Said Simon with what he hoped was a cheerful smile. It felt more like a grimace, but Will seemed to buy it.

"That's funny actually, I just heard an interesting tid-bit of information up by the mage's office concerning a Simon, and guess who else was there Basil?" Baz looked confused and didn't give an answer, instead gesturing as if to say, 'go on.'

"Armand." Simon and Baz exchanged glances. _What does Armand want in the mage's office?_

"Was he talking to the mage?" Asked Baz. Armand was pretty cosy with the mage, but it wasn't normal for a vampire to be in the school. Excluding Baz of course.

"Oh yes, and they mentioned something you're not going to like." Said Will with a wicked grin. Simon really didn't like this guy.

"Sorry but who exactly are you?" He demanded.

"Oh all the stars above where are my manners? Excuse-moi, I'm William Pitch, Baz's almost-brother." Simon exchanged a look with Baz.

"Same father?" Simon asked. Baz and Will nodded in confirmation._ So not really Baz's brother at all._

"Well, we don't know," Interjected Baz, "He's just always looked more like our father than my mother. But we don't know. No one's ever told us." Simon's heart both leapt and sank at the same time. _Either he is Baz's brother, which is fine, or he's not. And if he's not... Crowley he's gorgeous. How do I compete with that?_

"I see. Anyway you mentioned information?" Asked Simon. Again that wicked grin appeared.

"I have some, but it's gonna cost you." He licked his lips at Simon, and Simon shivered under his scrutiny. Simon saw Baz's eyes widen.

"No way in hell, you're not feeding on him." He said coldly. Simon shivered, and noticed for the first time that both Will and Baz had the same unnatural white colouring. Maybe that explained why Will was so gorgeous. If he was born a vampire, they usually were good looking, as a way to lure in prey. Not to say that Baz wasn't good looking- He told his head to shut up then.

"Do you want the information or not?" Asked Will.

"No." Said Baz, at the same time that Simon said "Yes." Baz looked like he was about to say something when Simon cut him off.

"But you're not feeding from me Will. Don't make me threaten you." His voice was as cold as ice.

"Simon." Warned Baz. "What are you doing?" He added in an urgent whisper. Simon ignored him.

"No offence Mage's heir, but you're not exactly scary." It was then that Simon imagined the flames in his head, and they erupted around the vampire. Baz yelped and staggered back behind Simon with an embarrassed expression.

"Alright! Alright! Stop! Get me out of here!" Screamed Will after several long minutes. Simon snapped his fingers, and in a second the flames were gone. He suddenly felt tired, and sank down on his bunk.

"spill." Demanded Baz.

"I heard them discussing about-"

"Don't bother me with trivia. Get to the point." Snarled Baz.

"The mage is Simon's father." He blurted out. Simon's head snapped up.

"What?" He asked, sure he had heard wrong.

"I knew it..." Breathed Baz with a knowing grin. Simon stared at him.

"What are you talking about? I can't be the mage's son!"

"You're the mage's heir Snow! It's only logical."

"But my parents were non-magick. They died in a car crash!"

"Really Snow? That's what he told you! Think about it, The mage is the strongest wizard of our time, and here you are doing spells without having to utter a word! You can't seriously think your parents were mundane."

"This is insane..." Breathed Simon. Baz grinned at him.

"I knew it. I knew I should have mentioned it to you sooner." He muttered.

"There's more." Interjected Will.

"I figured there was, go on." Encouraged Baz, moving to sit next to Simon, careful so that there skin wasn't touching.

"You and Simon-" Before he could get any further- much to Baz and Simon's annoyance- the mage happened to appear and freeze him with a simple spell. He turned to the two boys.

"So now you know." He said.

"Correction, I knew before, I just wasn't sure." Added Baz helpfully.

"Shut up Pitch. By my understanding you shouldn't even be here. Don't test me vampire." Baz fell into a reluctant silence, much to Simon's amazement.

"I don't care if you're my father or not. It makes no difference to my life." Said Simon in confidence. There was a laugh from the doorway.

"You sure about that?" Baz snarled.

"Agatha." They both uttered her name dangerously as she strode into the room.

"Hello boys." She fluttered her eye lashes at them.

"What are you doing here Agatha?" Demanded Simon.

"Awww Si! Is that any way to talk to the girl you shared a bed with? One would think you'd be more civil!" Simon felt Baz tense beside him and he grew very angry. How dare she?! How dare she lie about something like that? Baz said nothing, but Simon hated her and everything she stood for for doing this.

"You're a liar. We never slept together and you know it." He spat. "I wouldn't sink to your level."

"Ah don't annoy me Simon. You see I have some very... interesting information that might interest you both." She smiled. A twisted thing, and Simon had to repress a shiver.

"Agatha don't!" Objected the mage. She glared at him murderously.

"Don't tell me what I must do and what I mustn't. I do not obey you mage. Now, off you go, unless you wish to watch that is. We wouldn't want the humdrum to find out about this would we?" The mage closed his eyes, as if she had wounded him, and vanished, but Simon wasn't as much of an idiot as Agatha was. He knew it was only an invisibility spell. The mage wouldn't leave them with a crazed maniac like Agatha.

"Now boys, I suggest you stay sitting for this. I've been doing some research, and you see... there's some complications in your pasts. See, one night, when Baz's-"

"Don't call me Baz." He hissed.

"I'll call you what I like Pitch. We wouldn't want something to happen would we?" Her eyes flicking to Simon. Simon bit his lip, trying to tear his eyes away from Baz's and stare angrily at Agatha.

"So one night, as I said, when Baz's mother found she was pregnant she left the home that she had been staying in, for fear of the humdrum finding her. He was only a normal man back then, but still very dangerous. And he had magick, so she ran away, and ended up not too far from here, in a town called Telrain. She was lonely, and it was there that she met a very young version of our very own headmaster the mage, and not long after that a little Mage's heir was born." She ended her story there momentarily as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. There was a stunned silence.

"No... No we can't be..." Simon shook his head, his eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past **(sorry I had to have that joke. Please continue, and review!) **as he looked at Baz.

"Brothers. No. No we can't." He turned to Agatha, fangs outstretched. "Why should I believe you?"

"There's more."

"There always freaking is!" Shouted Baz in frustration, but Simon could see inside he was unravelling.

"So as I was saying-"

"No. I don't care what you were saying. Get lost. I don't believe you. Go. Come back when you have some evidence." He growled.

"I-"

"Not another word." Interrupted the mage, and with a flick of the wrist she was gone.

"Is she really gone?" Asked Baz. The mage nodded, and Simon gasped as Baz backed him up against the wall.

"Why did you lie to me?" Baz asked him. Simon stared at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about? I would never lie to you!" It seemed to take Baz a minute to find the right words.

"I thought I was your first." He whispered, so the mage wouldn't hear.

"You were! You are!" It was then that Simon wished he could just kiss Baz. Just once. But he couldn't.

"Promise?" Asked Baz. He was smiling now, and Simon joined him.

"I promise." Baz was staring at him. He knew that look, and shivered. It was hunger. Baz's breaths were coming faster now, and Simon knew he was forcing his fangs to restrain themselves. _Oh forget this!_ Simon thought in frustration, and leaned forward, in one swift movement, covering Baz's lips with his own. For a minute, everything was fine, and then Baz inhaled a quick stab of air and pulled away, wincing.

"Sorry." Simon apologized.

"Don't ever apologize for that." Whispered Baz. Simon blushed when he realised that the mage was standing there, watching them. Was that _repulsion_ in his eyes?

"You can't do that." Said the mage.

"What are you talking about?" They both demanded.

"What Agatha said...I believe it to be true."

"You can't be serious." Uttered Simon.

"Deadly serious."

"Nope. Sorry. I can't speak for blondie here but I'm not buying it."

"Don't call me blondie." Warned Simon. Baz pouted in mock annoyance. Simon kissed him quickly to silence him. He apologized straight after, and Baz rolled his eyes.

"That's not the only reason. Simon, you're cursed." Baz's eyes widened in horror.

"What!? Is he going to be ok?" Simon smiled inwardly at his concern.

"_He_ will be yes. It's you we have to worry about. The curse it unusual. It says that he who gives the mage's heir true love's kiss will die by the heir's hand. Every time Simon touches you he's injected small amounts of poison into your system. Eventually it will kill you." Simon paled considerably and looked unsteady on his feet. Baz rushed to try and hold him up, careful not to touch skin.

"How do we stop it?" Demanded Simon, desperately.

"Curses can only be undone either by the get out in the original curse, and we can't find one in yours Simon or-"

"We?" Interrupted Baz.

"Armand and I, and you can thank him for my help entirely. He was concerned for you, and convinced me to help because if you died Simon would be a wreck. We saw what happened when it was the other way round." He looked pointedly at the vampire.

"You haven't answered my question mage, how. Do. We. Stop. It."

"They can also be undone by those who cast them."

"That's a good question actually, who did curse Simon in the first place?"

"Your father, the humdrum."

"Well how are we supposed to convince him to undo the curse he's put on the only wizard who can defeat him?"

"Well telling him that his son will die unless he does might help." Suggested the mage helpfully.

"I'm gonna throw up..." Muttered Simon.

"No, but you are going to faint." Said Baz knowingly.

"Sleep little mage's heir. I'll still be here when you wake up." And with that Simon fell asleep, his body close to Baz's where he had fallen asleep.

**Baz POV**

"You know you are his brother don't you?"

"I'll only believe that when I see some proof. I can't lose him that easy."

"I don't approve of incest young pitch."

"Bit late for that. Still, I suppose this is one way to meet the parent's huh?"

The mage actually laughed.

"Take care of him?" Asked the mage, nodding to Simon.

"Always."

"He brings out the soppy side of you."

"Ah, your son's always driven me crazy. And I'm pretty sure he has no idea."

"Well it did take him Crowley knows how many years to notice you were infatuated with him."

"Infatuated is a strong word..." Muttered Baz.

"That doesn't make it less true, Baz."

Baz's eyes widened at the use of his nickname.

"And don't mind Agatha. She's just a jealous girl who's in love with a gay guy." Baz laughed. He sounded so much like a teenage boy!

"Like a worse version of Penelope, and less smart."

"Trust me, where brains are concerned, I think you and Simon would win."

"You mean I make up for his obvious stupidity."

"Hm." Said the mage in a non committal tone.

"Take that as a yes." Baz shifted in his arms, and muttered his name. Baz smiled to himself.

"Well, I suppose I should be leaving. I have things to be doing." He got up then, but just as he was about to walk away, he turned back and said,

"By the way Baz, if you hurt him I will not hesitate to end you."

"You can threaten me all you want, and I'm never going to hurt him, but if we break up, I'm moving to Italy because my dad and you will spend a century trying to kill each other."

The mage chuckled, and he was left alone. _Well, almost alone._ He thought, looking down at the sleeping mage's heir.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi Guys! Please read this as it is very important to me! And hopefully it'll interest the majority of you today. So yesterday I was having a somewhat crisis where I was sort of questioning what I was doing with my life which turned out to be not a lot. Wake up, groan at the time, put music on, get dressed, have horrible breakfast, read fan fiction while eating it (the breakfast, not the fan fiction), have existential crisis, be polite to my parents, talk to my sister when she's around, do homework, blog, write fan fiction, freak out about options, edit fan fiction, respond to reviews, check emails, go to 'bed', scour youtube, skype my best friend, put audiobook in, sleep, repeat. **

**Now, when you write all that down it seems like a lot right? So why am I constantly, and I mean constantly bored? It doesn't help that I'm an insomniac, meaning I stay up until I have to get up on the internet! Great! At least I have other friends who are insomniacs, by that I mean one. At least he's a nerd like me. Anyway, this is beside the point. So I'm sitting up in bed trying to concentrate on the book I'm reading whilst questioning the meaning of life when I think about what I've wanted to do for a while now, **

**MAKE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL.**

**I know, it sounds scary doesn't it? It does to me. My problem was that I never really have anything to talk about, like sure I blog and stuff but that doesn't mean I can do youtube...**

**AND THEN I HAD THE MOST AWESOME THOUGHT THAT HAS EVER BEEN IN MY MIND.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE STILL READING. **

**The thought was why isn't there a fan fiction network? Right? Right?! Sorry, but look, we have this great big gigantic site, and that's great, but eventually-trust me I know- you either run out of OTP fan fics, or you get bored and go to youtube. So I thought, if we could get enough people involved, (and I really hope you guys are digging this as much as I am) we could make a ****fan fiction network on youtube.**

**But Lauren, how do we go about it? THIS IS THE REALLY IMPORTANT BIT**

**Well, I thought for starters we could have people representing the fandoms they follow, so my passionate fandoms include:**

**The mortal instruments (obviously) and the infernal devices (obviously)**

**Fangirl (obviously)**

**Doctor who **

**Sherlock (which is freaking awesome by the way)**

**Percy Jackson (sorry but solangelo!)**

**And they are pretty much my really big fandoms, so I could pick some of those, and that would be the basis for my channel, then someone else could do say harry potter or supernatural and their fandoms, and someone could do anime etc etc. **

**Also yes my name is lauren. Laurenathalasa? Please don't stalk me. **

**Now I know I'm definitely not the most appropriate writer as I'm not exactly popular, but I am really passionate about this, I thought we could take it up as like a summer project? To get me out of my existential crisis?**

**But Lauren, what has all this got to do with us?**

**Well, there are three things I would like to know from you.**

**Numero uno (is that right? I'm not doing Spanish):**

**Would you guys watch said videos? I'm thinking we could post reviews on fan fics, the episodes, pretty much whatever we can think of, and I hope that this could bring us closer as a people. You know fangirls and what not. And fanboys of course! Though I've only ever met one. He's my best friend.**

**Numero dos (I'm really sorry for my Spanish):**

**If you would like to contribute to this idea and would like to start your own channel on the network, then PM me with your fandoms and we'll go from there, I really hope some of you are interested in this bit, because I can't do it on my own!**

**Numbero tres (that is definitely not right is it?):**

**If you have any ideas, as in what we could do on our channels or things you don't like, then you can either write it in your review, or if you would like to get a more detailed response from me, feel more than welcome to tweet me under laurenathalasa.**

**Wow. That's a lot huh? So I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, and I really really look forward to hearing from you all, and I will be posting those who are interested in making their own channels and which fandoms they will be covering in an upcoming actual chapter. **

**Now, let's come back to earth and be realistic here. It's probably not going to be up for another couple of months, and please, if you don't like this idea, TELL ME! Any thoughts you have please tell me, if you're fangirling about it, tell me, if you ABSOLUTELY HATE IT AND THINK I'M COMPLETLEY OUT OF LINE AND STUPID WHEN I ONLY HAVE 40 ODD REVIEWS AND THAT IT'LL NEVER GET MORE THAN 2O SUBSCRIBERS AND I'M LIVING IN A DREAM, tell me, and you get the idea. **

**So I'm not really sure how to end this, just please, PM me if you're not ok with telling everyone this very minute if you're interested, but I would really like to get as many of you as possible on board, even if we'll have to fight about which fandoms we want, which we probably will. **

**Ok, that's it, please review, PM and tweet ASAP. **


	24. Chapter 24- Might die

**Chapter 24- **

**A/N: Don't worry there is actually a chapter in this one. Sorry about the last one, that wasn't cool. On that note though, I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely responses, and their enthusiasm, though I got more responses on my other stories I thank your support and I'll keep you updated and such in the A/N's. Also Aimee, no reading that author's note. Now without further ado, read, fangirl, enjoy, and review!**

**Simon POV**

Simon awoke in an uncomfortable position. With most of his upper half leaning against Baz's chest, and his head hidden in the crook of his neck, and his legs sprawled out next to him in an uncomfortable position. He did a double take to make sure there was clothing in the way of him and Baz for more than one reason, and content snuggled closer.

"Snow I know you're awake." Said Baz with an amused tone of voice.

"Mphhmhh." Said Snow. Baz laughed.

"You'll have to get up eventually you know."

"Hmmhmphpphhh." Said Snow. Simon could practically feel Baz rolling his eyes. The day was a light one, it seemed to be signalling the very short warm season at Watford. It always took a while for it to actually be summer in the summer holidays, and it always had two affects on the couple. The first being that Simon thoroughly enjoyed the sun and was incredibly happy and like a child whenever it was sunny. The second was that Baz despised warm weather, as when you're a vampire you over heat a lot easier, and he spent half the summer time in bed with sunstroke or walking around without a shirt on to watch Simon's blush. Simon blushed just thinking about it.

There was a harsh banging on the door. And no, not like that! Get your head out of the gutter. Simon jumped. Who the hell had the nerve to knock on their door this early? He groaned as Baz started to disentangle them, holding him in place until Baz had to admit defeat and shout:

"It's open! Unless you're Agatha or Penelope!" Simon laughed a little at that. Adjusting his position carefully so that he could see the door as it swung open. Standing there was a gorgeous girl with shining red hair and brown eyes. _Vampire._ He thought. He was also pretty sure he recognised her, but he was too caught up in how Baz tensed against him as he saw her.

"Baz?" He whispered. Baz ignored him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Baz immediately, clearly directed at the girl. It was then that Simon noticed she looked pretty distressed.

"The hideout." She uttered. Simon looked up at Baz's face and was startled to see how worried he looked. Baz did actually disentangle them this time, helping Simon up.

"What happened, Amy?"

_Amy._ Where had he heard... Oh. _Oh._ She was the girl who had demanded they have a few minutes when Armand had- had bitten him. He owed this girl a lot.

"Not happened. Happening. We need your help." She begged.

"Please sir. Please. I beg of you. We'll all die if you don't." See? I said she begged. Baz still looked hesitant. Wait_. Sir?_

"I'll follow you." He said, indicating her to lead the way. They ran, Baz holding on to Simon's sleeve to keep him at vampire speed.

"What's going on?" Baz demanded another vampire.

"The wards they're just gone and the young mages from the school they're slaughtering us, led by this pretty girl, kinda scary."

"Agatha." Said Simon. Baz looked angry now.

"How many of us have we lost?" There was silence, and Simon felt a horrible dread deep in his stomach.

"24 dead. 5 of them no older than 10." One whispered. Baz looked like he was going to be sick.

"Is anyone injured?" He managed. Simon put a hand on Baz's shoulder, feeling Baz lean into his touch.

"Yes, the infirmary is full, but we have no way to heal them."

"Take us there." Interrupted Simon. Everyone stared at him.

"I can help. I have magick. I will heal your sick. Dead or Alive, no one should have suffered because of some stupid classmates of mine." He said with conviction. Baz and Amy led him there, a hoard of other vampires following them, and judging by their whispers they weren't happy that Simon was there. They were by the make-shift building that had to be the infirmary in seconds, and Simon rushed in. It was full with vampires, but none groaned. He could hear some shaking, the sort of thing you hear when someone is trying to contain their sobs. Silent sobs and dry eyes, that's all that was seen.

He rushed through, touching a hand or a head there, healing all he could, until he had to sag against Baz. He had only been gone for what felt like 40 seconds, but the infirmary was now a little less full than it had been. Baz put his arm carefully around him. They had both taken to wearing long sleeve shirts by now. Baz still looked horrible. Dead.

"Are you alright?" Whispered Simon.

"No." Was Baz's only reply. They said nothing else. A vampire rushed up to them, and Simon could feel the dread coming off of Baz in waves.

"How much damage?"

"Not too much. Nothing that can't be fixed, sir." Again, what was with the sir's? He walked off, but Simon caught the sentence he whispered to Baz just before doing so; "Have you checked for your friends yet?" Simon had to grab Baz's hand to stop him from punching the guy, and just as he did, Baz cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. Simon's heart stopped.

"Baz? Baz I'm sorry I didn't I just-" Baz cried out again, his hand pressed up against his heart. Simon felt hands on him and struggled against them. _Oh all my stars they're going to kill me... They're going to kill me for hurting him... Oh stars..._ He struggled against them, his magick too drained to use. All he could do was watch helplessly as his boyfriend cried out a few more times in pain. He felt tears in his eyes. He had done this. Baz never showed pain. He had never heard Baz in such a pain as this. Baz was always the brave one.

Baz's breaths were coming short gasps and Simon could practically see the poison spreading, and spreading and spreading, slowly killing the boy he loved.

"What did you do to him?" Demanded one of the vampires holding him.

"I didn't mean to let me go please! He needs me!" He was trying to hold back the sobs, Baz needed him, and these idiots wouldn't let him go to him. The cries had been replaced by painful whimpers by now, but Simon didn't know if that was because the pain was lessening or just because Baz was getting used to it.

That was when- thank all the stars above- Armand and the mage appeared. Armand looked appalled, his eyes flicking between Baz and Simon.

"Let him go to Baz!" Shouted Armand, and the hands released him. He rushed to Baz, holding him close.

"Are you ok?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine I just need a-" And he cried out again.

"Mage!" Screamed Simon, and luckily he ran over quickly.

"Mage help him I didn't mean to I just took his hand I-" Armand gave him a friendly hug then, trying to calm him down. The mage wasn't so helpful. He seemed downright angry.

"I told you this would happen if you touched each other and what do you go and do?"

"Mage.. It's not his fault." Gasped out Baz.

"Don't talk Mr Pitch. Just focus on breathing." Baz nodded.

"We have to hurry. I fear, if the curse isn't undone soon... Baz might die."

Simon buried his face in his hands.

The vampires just gasped.


	25. Chapter 25- Human nature never changes

**A/N: Aimee, stop reading my author's notes. Seriously. Just go read the chapter. It's dedicated to you! Hey the rest of you guys! So if you read my previous author's note you'll hopefully be glad to hear that the project is officially happening, so if you search this profile's name you-know-where (laurenathalasa) you should find me! Please give me a thumbs up and comment! Thanks guys. I'm limited as to what I can say about it on this story, but hopefully you guys know what to do, if not you can PM me. Also, if you would leave in your review what you've done on YT, then I'll give you a shout-out next chapter. Ok?**

**Read, review, comment, like, fangirl, enjoy!**

**Simon POV**

Simon felt numb as the mage and Armand lifted the young vampire into the infirmary. He looked so fragile, whimpering, eyes shut, as if he could shut the world out with just his eyes. The guilt as excruciating.

"This is exactly what I feared." Muttered the mage angrily, his hands sweeping over Baz's body in magical gestures. Baz seemed to be responding to them, which was good, but Simon couldn't help feeling very far away, as Baz writhed on the bed, helpless. Armand was the only one to notice his discomfort it seemed, putting a friendly arm around him, muttering soothing words.

"Can the mage save him?"

"I think so. We just have to be patient. Besides, I'll have to find another heir if he keeps it up, and he knows I won't like that." Joked Armand. Simon- as usual- didn't get it.

"What do you mean another heir? What are you talking about?" Asked Simon angrily, who had had just about enough of not knowing things.

"Calm down Simon. Come and sit down with me. I'll explain everything." As if noticing Simon's longing look at Baz, he added, "I promise he'll be fine. You need to sit down, your magick is drained." And with that, Simon allowed himself to be lead to a group of chairs, and Simon wasn't the only one to crowd round to here Armand's tale. Many began to crowd around, most of them inhabitants of the infirmary. One girl in particular settled herself next to him and Amy. She held out her hand.

"My name's Petra. Are you the famous Simon I've heard so much about?" She asked with a knowing grin. Amy giggled.

"For Crowley's sake, enough with the 'your destiny is in the stars' stuff." He begged her. Those who heard him laughed.

"No, no I meant from Ty!" She exclaimed. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Who?" He felt his head turning to the side a little like a dog.

"She means Baz." Amy told him kindly.

"Oh. So are you one of Baz's friends then Petra?" He asked, knowing the answer. Spelling it out for her just meant he could be sure in getting his facts right. She nodded.

"And the best damn shooter in the whole army." She said smugly.

"Yeah right Petra." Said a small boy, throwing a sock at her. Where had he gotten that from?

"You know it's true." Retorted Petra.

"Army? What army?" Asked Simon suddenly. Petra shifted uncomfortably, but before she had a chance to reply, Armand hushed them all and began his tale.

"So we all know Baz's past. The boy's mother was a young, pretty thing, with dark hair and blue eyes, and one day, she found she was pregnant with a young boy. Our very own Tyrannus."

"Can you call him Baz? That's what Simon calls him, and I think it would be best if we stuck with one name." Interjected Amy.

"Alright. Anyway, once the baby was born in Telrain, she didn't know what to do. And that's when I found him, several days later, he was dying. She had left him outside her doorstep for me, after sending me a letter with her news begging for help. I didn't turn him just then, in fact I only turned him just before he met you Simon, because that was when he decided he was ready. Of course, as you know after that she met the mage, and then she had you Simon."

"I refuse to believe we share our mother." Sounded a voice behind Simon. He whirled around and gasped. Baz was on his feet, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

"Baz! You have to get off your feet you're not stable yet!" He objected. Baz looked at him with open begging and desperation.

"There isn't time Snow. My people need me. I have them to think of." Once that was said a group of adolescents stood up next to Simon to object, Petra one of the strongest against.

"Guys you know as well as I do that there's barely enough magick in the wards to keep them up. Even after we've re-established them they're only going to get weaker."

"But Baz-" Objected Petra.

"No Petra! I have to help you or you'll die!" He said forcefully. Glaring at her so she had to try not to shrink down under his gaze.

"And if you do you'll die." Whispered a small kid. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You have to go with Simon and find your father to reverse the poison. Petra, Chen, the others, and I can keep things alive until you get back." He reassured Baz. Simon could only watch as Baz relaxed with pure astonishment. Who was this kid who spoke like he was Baz's best friend? Like the little brother you couldn't help but listen to.

"Thank you Bean." Said Baz, and disappeared into the infirmary, presumably to pack stuff for their trip. Crowley only knew where the humdrum actually lived.

"Keep an eye on him. Be on your guard. And whatever you do, don't trust everything you hear. Or it'll destroy you." A voice behind him warned, but when Simon turned back, it was gone.

Damn vampires and everything they stood for. Who was this Bean kid? He seemed to be as smart as Baz. And maybe- did he dare say it?- even smarter.

**A/N: So this is a set up for either part of this story or a spin off. They'll be a shout-out for anyone who notices what I did with Baz's friends! **


	26. Chapter 26- Berceuse de Brahms

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Aimee, as you already know this chapter is an apology to you, this chapter is also largely dedicated to the wonderful person who noticed my Ender's game cross over! You're amazing; unfortunately, I don't know your name, Guest, but you're awesome. Also, Basil and Dill, (check out their stories they're great) this chapter's finally up!**

**Simon POV**

Simon hadn't expected the mage and Armand to go with them, and honestly, it was getting annoying. The two men constantly argued, and wouldn't give the couple one moment to themselves. Worst of all though was that Simon had to watch as Baz got worse and worse. The mage always insisted he knew where he was going, but every time they took a wrong turn, Simon could practically feel Baz's life slipping through his fingers. Luckily, the mage insisted there was only one more day of travelling as they settled down that night. It was Baz's first watch, as they all figured the first one one watch would have the least disturbed sleep, but Simon still hated having to sleep while Baz was awake.

With the poison running through his veins, it allowed Baz to sleep which- to Simon's amazement- he looked slightly happy about.

Lying in his bed roll, he could hear the crackling of the fire, and above it, a soft voice,

"Bonne nuit cher tresor,

Ferme tes yeux et dors,

Laisse ta tete s'envoler,

A creux de ton oreiller." Was that Baz? Singing a French lullaby? Simon wondered. But somewhere, hidden deep inside, he felt he knew the next line. He sat up, and sat next to the fire across from Baz.

"Un beau reve passera," He sang next, falling into the melody as if he knew it by heart.

"Et tu l'attraperas," Answered Baz.

"Un beau reve passera," Simon continued

"Et tu le retiendras." Baz finished. They stared at each other.

"How did you know that?" Whispered Simon, trying not to wake their companions.

"I think... That my mother used to sing it to me." Baz answered. Silence fell. Were they really brothers? Neither one of them voiced what they were thinking. Instead Simon just said,

"Get some sleep, I'll take next watch."

Xxx

**Armand POV (Weren't expecting that were you?)**

The next morning, Armand awoke feeling as if he had run a marathon. His bones ached, but he knew it was just because he had only gotten one hour of sleep between his watch and getting up again. One hour wasn't enough to make you sleepy, but just enough to make you feel tired like you needed rest. He looked across to see that no one but Baz was awake, and so he walked carefully over to the young vampire.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Armand.

"Do you think Bean, Petra and Alai are alright? I can't help thinking it's my duty to stay with them. If anything happened to them I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Of course they are, you know Bean. He's a smart kid, incredibly smart, and you know that they're in great hands." Reassured Armand.

"I don't want us to go to war." Baz told him.

"Bean will do whatever's tactical." That was the truth of it.

"I know."

Silence followed. Armand didn't know what to see. He surveyed the camp, and his eyes fell on the mage's heir.

"How is he?" He asked, nodding towards the blond boy. Baz smirked.

"You know what he's like. It's as if he can't comprehend what's going on. He either can't believe it, or he's one step behind."

"He's tired of being one step behind." Blurted Armand.

"What?" Asked Baz, confused.

It was as clear as day to Armand. It must frustrate Simon how slow he was. Things were constantly having to be explained, and he seemed to be forgetting things more and more. He could see how annoyed Snow was by his own brain capacity.

"He's sick of being so slow. You can't tell me you can't see it?" Baz looked at him, as if not truly seeing him, and he could see the younger vampire's world being questioned.

"He's forgetting more, he's not understanding things. It's as if-"

"As if my brain is making space for something else by getting rid of less important data, yeah, I know." Said a voice behind them. Armand jumped as Baz smirked. So that's why he hadn't said anything. He had let Armand put his foot in it instead.

"If everybody is awake now we should get going." Said Baz, the smirk still not leaving his face as he stood up and began walking, Simon walking beside him, leaving Armand to imagine a nice punch that would wipe that smirk off of Baz's face for good.

**Simon POV**

Simon hadn't expected the home of the mage to be so... well... simple. It was just an old style hut, hidden amongst the trees, yet he still felt scared as they hid many, many feet away, preparing themselves, something the mage had insisted they do.

"Why are we waiting let's go in!" Argued Armand, as Baz and Simon were sitting close together against a tree, Baz leaning heavily on it, his breathing laboured.

"Are you ok?" Asked Simon. Baz nodded, not saying anything to interrupt his breathing.

"We have to wait until Baz has another attack, else I doubt he'll believe us." Said the mage calmly.

"Well you won't have long to wait, now help me get him inside!" Interrupted Simon, before going back to whispering words of comfort to Baz, trying to keep him calm. Quickly the argument ended and the two companions hurriedly picked Baz up.

The leant him against the side of the house, leaving them a few seconds to gather their composure.

"Are you ready?" Asked Simon.

Baz nodded.

"Then so am I."

And they knocked on the door. Three times.

**A/N: The translation of the lullaby the couple sing is:**

**Goodnight dear treasure, **

**Close your eyes and sleep,**

**Let your mind soar, In the **

**Palm of your pillow,**

**A beautiful dream will happen,**

**And you will catch, **

**A beautiful dream will happen, **

**And you abide within.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stuff's gonna go down next chapter! As always, read, review, and fangirl! Love you all. **

**Lauren**


	27. Chapter 27-Who the real enemy is

**Simon POV**

The humdrum wasn't exactly prompt at answering the door. No he made them knock about 9 times, Simon holding Baz up desperately; then he answered it. He looked like a very dishevelled Simon honestly, as most of the time he did, the only difference being the red eyes staring back at them, however the minute his eyes set on Baz, his form changed into that of a regular man, who bared quite a striking resemblance to Baz. Unfortunately, the surface that Baz had been resting on was the door that had just been opened. He struggled on his feet for a few minutes, before Armand reached forward, helping him up.

"What are you doing here?" The humdrum asked, in an annoyed tone, moving his eyes from Baz to the mage, who seemed just as pissed as the humdrum that he was standing on his front step with a semi-conscious boy, a powerful but mentally slow mage's heir, and an annoying (at least, seemingly to the mage) vampire.

"We wouldn't have come if there was any other option, I assure you." Answered the mage.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded the humdrum again, however, he seemed more confused than angry. Perhaps they had finally intrigued him.

"Father." Muttered Baz from where he stood. From the looks of it Armand was having to take more and more of his weight. Simon bit his lip. The humdrum then did something else that Simon hadn't expected (_what's new?_ He thought in irritation), he pushed the young mage's heir out of the way, moving closer and closer to his son until he was clutching his shoulder, looking at him as if he were examining him. Perhaps he was.

"What did you do to him?" Demanded the humdrum, looking both upset and angry.

"Just let us in and we'll explain everything. Please. I know you can help him." Pleaded Simon. The humdrum seemed to contemplate it, as if thinking about saying no, before helping Baz in, motioning at them to follow him.

The inside of the house was hard to describe, but it became clear that the reason the house didn't look grand from the outside was because he didn't need it to look good. It was bigger on the inside! Powerful magick, certainly, yet even as Simon looked around in awe, he thought it must be awfully lonely. Then he realised, that his mother might have walked these halls at one time, if you were to believe the ridiculous story about him and Baz sharing a mother. However, in all his exploring he had forgotten to check on Baz.

The vampire didn't look good, and he watched as in almost slow motion, the humdrum scooped Baz up and laid him down on a nearby sofa, gently, full of care. Seemingly happy that Baz was comfortable, he turned on the mage.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded.

"Don't look at me, humdrum, this is your doing." Spat the mage, and Simon glared at him. Shouting at each other wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Would you guys stop glaring at each other? None of this would have happened if everyone had told each other the truth just that bit earlier so just explain the stupid situation already!" Shouted Armand, and the mage turned to look at him as if he had grown a third head but said nothing.

No one stepped up to explain.

"Fine! I'll do it! Humdrum, you cursed me. The curse said that the person to give me true love's kiss would be the one to die from the poison I inflict with my touch. Baz was the one to give me true love's kiss, and now he's dying. We need you to remove the curse. Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure..." Said the humdrum worriedly. Simon ignored the bickering that insued then between the three older males, and moved to sit on the floor beside Baz, stroking his hair.

"How are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"I'm ok." Whispered Baz.

"Do you think the attack has passed?" Asked Simon, equally quietly. Baz nodded.

"I'm not sure your father can help us." Said Simon truthfully.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Find someone who can." Said Simon with a shrug. "There's nothing else we can do."

Just as they spoke, nearby, a bowl of water sitting on a podium they hadn't spotted on the way in started to ripple and splash noisily. Baz looked up in curiosity.

"Is that a scrying bowl?" He asked the humdrum, who nodded quickly before returning back to bickering.

With difficulty, Baz pushed himself up, and headed towards the bowl, holding himself up against the rim of it. He set his hand against the rippling water and it went still, revealing the face of someone they knew.

"Petra?" Asked Baz, who looked extremely worried all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"Baz thank Crowley, we were afraid we wouldn't be able to get a hold of you! It's Agatha, she's brainwashed most of the student somehow, they're on the attack. We need you and Armand here, and the mage, maybe he can stop them."

"Oh so I'm just overlooked." Said Simon bitterly.

"Snow, not the time." Snapped Baz.

"Baz seriously, we need you here." Demanded Petra.

"Petra, we just got to the humdrum!" Protested Simon.

"There isn't time. Please, we need all the help we can get, you can go to the humdrum for help whenever you like, but this is urgent!" Simon bit his tongue. Baz's welfare was more urgent!

"We're on our way Petra." He told her, before pressing his hand against the water again, and she disappeared. Baz visibly sagged against the table.

"It'll be alright Baz. We'll get there as quick as we can."

"Even so, it might be too late." Interrupted Armand.

"We have to try." Said Baz. Simon had never seen him so determined.

"Baz you're still not well." Mentioned Armand.

"I'm not staying here while my people suffer."

"I can help with that. Take me with you." Said the humdrum, to all their surprises.

"You will stand with us?" Baz asked.

"I will stand with you." He answered. "It's time we realised who the real enemy is."

"And who's that?" Asked Simon; confused.

"I guess we'll find out." Said Baz with a grin.


	28. Chapter 28- I love you

**A/N: AIMEE NO READING THIS A/N! ****Hey guys so we're getting near the end now! Also, if you guys want more news on the project I told you guys about, then I'm afraid you'll have to look up my username on you-know-where OK? OK. Also, sorry in advance. **

**Simon POV**

It would have been helpful if they'd had the humdrum on their side just that little bit earlier, Simon thought, as the humdrum had quite simply portalled them to the school. Handy hm? By the time they got there it was clear things weren't looking good, Agatha was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was probably somewhere safe, and had simply let the brainwashed students do the work. So much for killing her once and for all. Overall, things weren't good. Sure they may have two powerful mage's on their side, and two vampires, but one of the vampires was so sick he could barely stand. There wasn't time enough to reverse the curse. Baz of course, said nothing about himself, he was far more worried about Bean, Petra, Alai and the others, who quickly came running over to support him. Literally. They had to hold him up.

"How are things without my glorious company?" Baz asked.

"Not good. So many of us have been lost... Baz I- We can't win this fight." Bean told him truthfully. He looked almost annoyed with himself, Simon supposed because he had been left in charge while Baz was gone, and now everything was going to hell.

"It's not your fault Bean. We can still fix this. If we can just retreat-"

"Not an option Son," Interrupted the humdrum, "I can feel strong magick at work here, she has put up a ward around this whole thing, and inverted ward, meaning that no one can leave."

"So you're saying we're stuck here." Stated Armand, with a hopeless expression.

The humdrum nodded.

"Well, then we have no choice but fight do we? Sexy, sexy fighting..." Said Baz, with a grin, but his voice sounded dead. He stood up by himself then, he was if determined to fight.

"Right then, let's do this." Said Petra, smiling like a loon. She ran into the fray, the others close on her tail, but Simon stopped Baz, with sad eyes.

"Simon are you ok?"

"I don't want you to do this. I want you to be cured and for us not to be brothers and for me to just be able to touch you again without-" He was cut off by Baz kissing him. It wasn't like it usually was; feather light and tender, but full of passion. It was a goodbye.

Simon pulled away after he felt Baz trembling.

"I love you." Baz said, grinning, before running off after Petra, teeth bared, and Simon lost sight of him.

Then Simon jumped into battle.

And Crowley, it was hell. He tried using magick, but found he didn't have much energy for it (not to mention he wasn't exactly excellent at it yet) and so used the sword of mages instead. It felt like a blur, slash, duck, block, slash again. They hit him too often. Once, he was knocked to the ground and heard his head clunk against a nearby rock and winced. No matter how many they killed though, there was always more. They couldn't keep going like this. It was a slaughter. He could see Bean and Alai among either the dead or the unconscious, and he knew it wouldn't be long before that was them all. He tried to find sight of Baz, but there were too many people. Baz was all he could think of. Not his bleeding shoulder, not his aching muscles, not his spinning head, nothing. Just Baz.

Then he saw him. Surrounded by a group of students, Baz was on the ground, holding his heart. Another attack... Simon ran towards him. He slashed through the students, and thankfully most of them recognised him and backed off. _Probably think I'm on their side_ thought Simon when the last of them was gone. He rushed to Baz's side and he just knew. He knew.

Baz was dying. He had collapsed on his back, staring at the sky until Simon came into view. He was struggling for air Simon was sure he probably didn't need before the curse had started.

"Simon." He huffed out. Simon could feel his eyes grow wet. He bit his lip. He couldn't cry. If he cried that would make it true. He could fix this. He had to.

With that thought in his mind he put his hands just over Baz's chest, not touching, just hovering over, trying to heal.

"Snow."

He didn't answer.

"Snow."

He could fix this.

"Simon! It's useless..."

"NO!" Simon shouted at him, "We've been taken apart once before. We will not lose each other again. You saved me. Let me save you."

"There isn't time Snow." He whispered. "And I don't want this time wasted...What a terrible addition that would be to my biography that would be." He smiled slightly. A Baz smile. He couldn't die. He started to cry, surrendered to it. After everything... He couldn't believe...

"You're going to be ok Snow. You'll find someone else..."

"I don't want someone else. I just want you." He whispered.

"Me too. I love you, you stupid mage's heir."

"I love you too." And then Baz brought Simon's lips to his own crashing them down with everything both of them had, and Simon felt Baz's last breath against his face as he pulled away.

"No. Baz no."

He watched as his tears fell onto Baz's face, nothing else mattered now. Let him die.


	29. Chapter 29

The pain was excruciating.


	30. Chapter 30

Suffocating


	31. Chapter 31

And then it was gone


	32. Chapter 32

Replaced by a light


	33. Chapter 33

Surrounding them.


	34. Chapter 34

He had just enough time to see Baz gasp and splutter for air.


	35. Chapter 35

Before he fell unconscious, and the last thing he was aware of was Baz shouting his name and reaching forward to hold him close as he fell under.


	36. Chapter 36-They lived happily ever after

**A/N: So this is it guys. Please leave it in your reviews if you liked this story, if you want a sequel, or a totally different story, AU etcetera. Seek and you shall find. Love you all, hope to read you all soon. Also, I've updated a load of chapters so you need to jump back to chapter 28. :)**

**Simon POV**

When Simon awoke he felt amazing. Full of light, light as a cloud, amazing, marvellous amazing. Until he remembered about Baz, and it felt like a ton of bricks. Baz was dead? Or was he... Simon remembered omething about Baz gasping for air, but it was very likely that was a dream...

"Simon! You're awake!" Gasped someone. The mage. Just who he needed- note the sarcasm.

"I'll get Baz." He said, and ran off.

"He's alive then." Simon muttered under his breath, feeling a great sense of relief. No sooner had he muttered did he feel someone holding him close. _Baz._

"I thought you'd never wake up." He said with a smirk.

"I like my sleep Pitch." Simon answered, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Baz muttered.

"Was that a not-so-much-sex reference?" Asked the mage with distaste. Simon felt his face heat up very quickly. He laughed nervously with shame. Baz laughed full on, that smirk seemed to be on his face permanently. He pulled Baz close. Kissing him to oblivion.

When they pulled away, he asked, still slightly out of breath,

"Are you cured?"

Baz smiled was that gratefully?

"Thanks to you, yes. True love's kiss." Simon felt his jaw drop.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. You're magick kicked in when you let your grief loose. You saved me Snow."

"I guess we're even then." Baz shrugged.

"I was pretty busy for the _week _that you were out. Among other things, I did a little digging and sent a letter- well, email- to the woman the mage is sure was both our mothers, and she cleared everything up."

"How so?" Asked Simon nervously.

"Oh Simon, come of it, we're not brothers. My mother found out that after having me she was infertile, so she had someone else's eggs fertilised in a clinic."

"How did the mage not know though?" Asked Baz, as he realised, the mage had left the room.

"She used magick to replace his memories. Smart woman my mother." He said proudly. Simon grinned, pulling Baz to lie on top of his bed sheets beside him. Looking around for the first time and realising they were in their old dorm. _Some things never change..._

"Do you want to find her?" Asked Simon, kissing Baz's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I don't know. Right now, I just want to be with you."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Baz?" Demanded Simon. Baz hit him with a pillow.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot though." Added Simon, thoughtfully.

"Always."

"Now what was this about me always being too tired?" Asked Simon mischievously, rolling in a a tangle of sheets until he was above Baz, who was smirking.

"Well..." And kissed him.

"I love you. I've missed you while you've been gone." Baz told him.

"I love you too. Now. Bring. It. On."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hi guys. So this is not an epilogue, so sorry, but this story makes me cringe too much for that. **

**Anyway, there are currently two different Snowbaz stories on my profile, which are quite sad but I promise you are worth your time. 'This is the truth' is possibly the fanfiction I am most proud of to date, because I feel it is a direct representation of my feelings throughout my life. It helps me vent but comes out as almost poetry, I'm sorry I'm rambling...**

**I also want to say that this story was written using the facts from Fangirl. As of now, I still haven't read Carry on, though I received it for christmas yesterday. So I'm sorry for anything that's wrong. **

**And lastly, thank you to everyone who has supported this story, in the past, present and future. It means more than I can say. **

**-Lauren. **


End file.
